Vidas Cruzadas
by Reader Spark
Summary: Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo,¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre?Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, sus hijos han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre,cuando conocen a Bella,su mundo se vuelve patas arriba SUMMARY ADENTRO
1. Chapter 1

_Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo de este fic, Te quiero._

* * *

><p><em> <strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vidas cruzadas<strong>_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Edward.**

Empacamos cada una de nuestras prendas y abandonamos el que por seis años fue nuestro hogar.

Mis hijos dormían en el asiento trasero del auto, abrazados a su oso _Goober_.

Teníamos que volver a empezar.

Cuando me enteré de que era padre –mejor dicho, cuando recogí a mis hijos del canasto en la que Esme los habia dejado- a través de una mísera carta, supe que mi vida cambiaría. No la llamé y tampoco la busqué, sólo tomé a mis pequeños y encontré un nuevo sitio en donde vivir.

Ahora, seis años después, Esme vuelve y dice estar arrepentida por habernos abandonado, pero yo sé que lo hace porque ese _medicucho_ con el que se acostaba la abandonó.

No iba a exponer a mis hijos de esa forma, ¡eran míos!, desde el primer instante en que los cargué se convirtieron en mi vida entera. No negare que pensé que no sería capaz de cuidarlos, tenía diecinueve años cuando Esme nos dejó, no tenía empleo y estaba en la universidad, pero cuando se quiere se puede. A mis veinticinco años, me considero una persona madura y capaz de cuidar a mis hijos de seis años.

Estacioné en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, me bajé y abrí las puertas traseras, con delicadeza moví los hombros de mis hijos, quienes abrieron sus ojitos y sonrieron.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Caroline, pasándose la manita por la cara.

—No, aún no, estamos en el aeropuerto. Despierta a tu hermano mientras saco las maletas —pedí, mi niña asintió y yo me dispuse a bajar todo el equipaje.

Los cuatro –Gooberincluido- estábamos ya en el avión, Caroline se encontraba a mi lado derecho, mientras que Seth estaba recostado en mi brazo izquierdo y Goober en medio.

—Papi, ¿volveremos algún día? —preguntó Seth.

—No lo sé hijo, por el momento es necesario que vayamos a Forks —aclaré—. Lamento estropear tanto sus vidas chicos —me sentía realmente abatido, mis hijos habían crecido aquí, no tenían amigos, pero ya estaban adaptados a este ritmo de vida

—No papi, no estés triste, sabemos que lo haces por nuestro bien. Recuérdalo, a donde vayas, nosotros te seguimos —aseguró Caroline, besé el tope de sus cabezas y a los pocos minutos se durmieron.

**.**

**.**

**Bella.**

La noche estaba a punto de caer y yo seguía en la misma posición desde hace horas.

Quizá Charlie tenía razón y lo mío no era trabajar, no lo necesitaba. Mis padres tienen mucho dinero, lo suficiente para que ni mis hijos, por ahora inexistentes, no yo, vivamos sin preocuparnos hasta morir.

¡Pero no!, como la gran idiota que soy, había querido demostrarle a Alice que yo, Isabella Swan, era totalmente capaz de conseguir un empleo y pagar mis cuentas y aquí estoy, en un lujoso apartamento sin nada en la refrigerador, con un trabajo mediocre y viendo «_Remember me»._

Quizá así como la describo mi vida suene vacía y frívola, pero era la que me habia tocado. Mi familia está compuesta por Charlie Swan, un importante empresario, dueño de casi todo Nueva York, con empresas en todo el mundo y está casado con Renée, ella y yo jamás podremos estar en una habitación por más de un minuto sin agredirnos.

Desde que tengo memoria, Renée me ha tratado como un objeto en venta, presentándome a los hijos de sus amigas, enviándome a aburridas fiestas, arreglándome citas con chicos adinerados y un cerebro más pequeño que una semilla.

Charlie y ella sin duda son polos opuestos y es algo increíble que hayan aguantado veinticuatro años sin sacarse los ojos. Mi papi, a pesar de ser multimillonario, no pierde ni perderá la humildad jamás, algo que, en el caso de Renée, ya sucedió, apenas se casó con mi padre empezó a despilfarrar en cosas sin valor.

Asi que, ¡aquí estoy!, desafiando a mi madre y viviendo por mi cuenta.

Mañana empezaría con un nuevo empleo, en una nueva ciudad y con una vida totalmente diferente a la que acostumbro.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas!, Eh empezado esta nueva historia con la ayuda de mi amiga Zaida — Mi beta adorada—, espero les guste y me sigan.<p>

PDT.- El sábado subo el capítulo final de IN THE SHADOWS.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vidas cruzadas<strong>_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Edward.**

Habíamos llegado a Forks a las once de la noche y logramos conseguir una habitación en un pequeño hotel, la recepcionista fue muy… _ ¿_amable?

Casi se me tira encima, ni siquiera le importó que mis hijos estuvieran presentes, pero como siempre digo «_Lo único verdaderamente importante en mi vida son mis hijos, el resto no vale nada»._

—¿A dónde creen que van, chiquillos de mi corazón? —pregunté al ver que ambos se escabullían debajo de las sábanas.

—Pues a dormir papá _¡Duh!_ —contestó Caroline, abrazando a su hermano y acurrucándose junto a él.

—¡Niños!, a cepillarse los dientes, ¡ahora! —a pesar de mis palabras, ambos cerraron los ojos y fingieron dormir.

No habia nada que mis hijos odiaran más que asearse, cuando les dejé al cuidado de una niñera los encontré sucios, mal olientes y con la misma ropa con la que los dejé.

La niñera apenas me vio, salió corriendo y nunca volvió por su paga.

—Si no se cepillan los dientes no volverán a comer chocolate por el resto del mes —amenacé, sentándome en la otra cama y quitándome los zapatos.

Los vi abrir los ojos y lanzarse miradas cómplices, Seth negó y Caroline asintió.

—Creo que lo único que podrán comer serán ensaladas y sopas —aseguré riendo, las odiaban por completo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y en cuestión de segundos corrieron al bañ que mis hijos fueran tan unidos, les encantaban dormí juntos, salir juntos... Hacer todo juntos.

Si algún día faltara, sé que Seth cuidará de su hermana y viceversa.

La mañana llegó y los rayos de sol se filtraban por la pequeña ventana, sin hacer mucho ruido me levanté y fui a tomar una ducha rápida. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, no tenía mucho, pero sí lo suficiente.

Mi familia no nadaba en dinero, mis padres trabajaban como meseros en un restaurant en Phoenix, pero cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Esme me pidieron que entregara a mis hijos en adopción.

En ese momento huí de casa, una vecina me ayudaba a cuidarlos mientras yo trabajaba de lo que pudiera, un día era vendedor de dulces, al otro limpiador de zapatos, cocinero... ¡En fin!, hice miles de cosas.

No terminé la universidad, pero era muy inteligente y esperaba conseguir algún empleo para costearme una buena casa. Desperté a mis hijos y, aunque rezongaron, en una hora los tres estuvimos listos para comer algo.

El tiempo pasaba y no encontrábamos un restaurant barato, los precios eran excesivos… ¿Veinte dólares por desayuno?, a este paso me quedaría en la ruina my pronto.

Después de deambular un poco más logré encontrar una pequeña y rústica cafetería. Mis hijos desayunaron y salimos en busca de un apartamento.

**Bella.**

Mi casa estaba tan vacía que ya podía escuchar música de terror y a un asesino viniendo a cazarme.

_Patética._

Me sentía la persona más sola del mundo. Alice estaba festejando su aniversario con Jasper, Rosalie estaba en una cita con Emmett y Jacob en una cena con la familia de Reneesme.

Y yo… ¡Yo estoy sola en mi departamento! Lo más estúpido era que de mi círculo de amigos yo era la única que no tenía pareja…. Y no por que no tuviera opciones, en realidad tenia para escoger, pero todos eran tan _snobs._

Mi historial de novios se reducía a Demetri Vulturi, Alec Montair, Tyler Hawkins y Ben Runner.

Todos ellos fueron presentados, obviamente, por mi querida e interesada madre, eran divertidos, pero demasiado estirados para mi gusto, de los cuatro sólo Tyler logró que me acostara con él... Quizá debía realizar una llamada para no estar tan sola, ¿verdad?

Marqué su número y timbró varias veces, hasta que me envió al buzón, _Hola, soy Tyler Hawkins, en este momento no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje y yo te llamo luego._

Insisto… Sola como un perro.

Mi estómago gruñó, no había comido nada desde ayer en la tarde, por lo que tome las llaves de mi flamante volvo y conduje hasta _Marco's, _uno de los mejores restaurantes de Forks.

El dueño era amigo de mi padre y su hijo Alec y yo habíamos salido por un tiempo.

—¡Bella, bellísima! —exclamó Marco al verme entrar, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y besó mis mejillas—. ¡Cuánto tiempo, cara mía!

—Tú siempre tan galante Marco, ¿tendrás una mesa para mí? —pregunté con tono inocente.

—Para ti siempre mi niña. Ven, ¿te puedo ofrecer la especialidad de la casa, Granatine de carne? _Una prelibatezza degli dei _—ofreció Marco mientras me conducía a una mesa al lado de un enorme ventanal.

Minutos después un plato con Granatine de carne estaba frente de mí, se veía realmente exquisito.

—Bon Appetit principessa —se alejó de mí y yo tomé la servilleta, colocándola sobre mis piernas.

Mi madre solía decir que una señorita sin educación no era nadie. Odiaba usar todos los utensilios que colocaban, cuando era niña y estaba sola, solía usar la cuchara para comer todo, pero ahora tenía que utilizarlos todos.

Detestaba inmensamente el sonido que provocaban las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre los tejados, era muy irritante. Miré por el ventanal y vi a un montón de parejas... Se veían enamorados, ¿qué se sentirá estar enamorada?

A mis veinticuatro años puedo decir que el único amor que conozco es el que siento por mi papi.

Manejé mi auto de vuelta a casa sintiéndome desubicada, odiaba estar sola y eso estaba sucediendo muy a menudo.

—Buenas Tardes señorita Swan —saludó en conserje mientras le entregaba mis llaves para que guardara el coche.

—Buenas noches Phil, muchas gracias —entré al edificio y subí por las escaleras ya que los ascensores estaban repletos, vivia en el cuarto piso... Podría apañármelas con eso.

Me quité los tacones y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando llegué introduje la llave en la manija de la puerta y me sobresalté al ver a un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos celestes.

—Hola nena —saludó suavemente, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia mí.

—Tyler, no te esperaba, ¿cómo has entrado?—pregunté, tirando los tacones y dejando que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

—Con dinero todo es posible hermosa… Estaba en una reunión de la empresa cuando me llamaste, apenas terminó y he venido a verte _gatita _—explicó mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Pues yo tambien estaba ansiosa por verte —aseguré, volteándome y metiendo mis manos debajo de su camisa.

Sin duda el aliviaría mi soledad, aunque fuera sólo por una noche.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer chicas :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**_Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero_**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella.**_

_Tyler era un hombre en todos los sentidos, sabía dónde y cuándo besar o tocar, sus manos, sus labios y sus dedos eran mágicos._

—¡Wow! —exclamó recuperando el aliento, mientras me acomodaba nuevamente en la cama—. Eres tan estrecha _Gatita_, no has cambiado nada, pero… —ahí venía el maldito pero, si la relación entre ambos no funcionó fue por sus estúpidos _peros_, él siempre estaba ocupado, si no era algo de la empresa eran sus amigos, eso terminó por fastidiarme y rompimos—, debo irme.

Agarré la sábana y cubrí mi desnudez con ella, mientras bufaba y le decía miles de improperios en mi mente.

—No te enojes preciosa_,_ sabes como es mi trabajo.

Enroscó sus fornidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome nuevamente a él, besando y mordisqueando mi cuello.

—Ty... Tyler —gemí—. Vete ahora o no seré capaz de dejarte ir —le advertí con la voz entrecortada.

Se carcajeó y me soltó después de besar mis labios, tomó su ropa y se fue al baño.

Mientras tanto yo tomé una camiseta blanca que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y unos pantalones de algodón, nada sexys, pero muy cómodos.

Ojalá pudiera decir eso de los pijamas _Victoria Secret, _que mi madre solía obligarme a usar. El móvil de Tyler comenzó a vibrar, no le vi nada de malo a fijarme quien era.

Lo agarré, mirando hacia la puerta del baño por si apareciera de repente.

_Guapo, ¿ya vienes?, hace mucho frío y quiero que me calientes de la forma que me encanta._

_Alessa._

¿Se iba al trabajo? A otra idiota con ese cuento, de mala gana tiré el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y me senté al borde de la cama. Minutos después apareció con el cabello húmedo y abotonando su camisa.

—Bueno preciosa, debo irme —se acercó a besarme pero corrí la cara y sus labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa nena?, sabes que mi trabajo es absorbente… —sabía que empezaría con su largo discurso sobre responsabilidades, por lo que lo empujé y entré al baño dando un portazo.

Y sólo salí hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse, estaba muy molesta.

Acepto que yo llamé a Tyler por algo... Sexo, pero me sentí usada, sabía que ya no éramos pareja, pero al menos debía respetarme.

Necesitaba un _Macallan _para calmar la rabia que sentía. El reloj apenas marcaba las dos de la tarde y a las cuatro tenía que ir a la escuela donde daba clases a los niños de siete años.

Aún tenía tiempo.

Todo confabulaba contra mí, en ningún bartenían Macallan, sólo cerveza y licores demasiado… Digamos que no eran para mí.

Así que ahora estaba conduciendo a mi trabajo.

Alice debe estar muy contenta al verme hacer algo que no sea mover la campanita dorada que Renée tenía para llamar a la servidumbre.

No me quejaba, tenía una vida maravillosa y cómoda, pero vivir por mi propia cuenta no sería una tarea fácil.

Tomé los auriculares del asiento del copiloto para conectarlos a mi móvil, pero resbalaron de mi mano, no había nadie en la calle, así que me agaché a cogerlos y cuando levanté la cabeza, una niña estaba en medio de la carretera.

**Edward.**

Buscar apartamentos en Forks era la cosa más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida...

Ni siquiera bañar al abuelo de Bree era tan difícil y eso que el señor usaba pañales.

Por lo pronto hoy volveríamos a quedarnos en el _lujoso _hotel y mañana buscaría una escuela para mis hijos, lo menos que quería era que perdieran el año escolar.

—Papi… ¡Mira! —gritó Caroline, echándose a correr por la carretera, sin previo aviso, un enorme volvo negro apareció.

—¡Caroline! —grite, corrí lo más rápido que pude para intentar alcanzarla, pero gracias a Dios el conductor logró frenar a tiempo y yo pude tomar a mi hija en brazos, se había desmayado por la impresión.

—¡Caro! —gritó Seth haciendo el amago de acercarse a nosotros.

—¡Quédate ahí Seth! —le advertí, agarré a mi hija en brazos y la acerqué a la acera.

Debía llamar a una ambulancia, mi pequeña estaba pálida.

—¡Oh no! Lo siento, lo siento tanto, ¿ella está bien? —preguntó una mujer, no levanté la vista, estaba demasiado concentrado en agarrar el móvil—. Soy tan estúpida, llamaré a una ambulancia… Hola, necesito una ambulancia a la calle Rocks frente al Starbucks Fairworld. Sí, aquí lo espero.

—Papi… ¿Verdad que Caro va a estar bien? —preguntó Seth, acercándose un poco—. No nos va a dejar, ¿verdad? —su voz se estaba volviendo entrecortada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojitos.

—Va a estar bien pequeño, te prometo que así será —la mujer que casi atropella a mi hija se agachó cerca de nosotros—. La ambulancia llegará pronto.

Afortunadamente Caroline estaba bien, sólo fue el susto lo que provocó el desmayo, ya podía llevármela al hotel.

La clínica a la que nos llevaron era una de las más prestigiosas que había en Forks, estaba nervioso y asustado por que no contaba con mucho dinero para pagar.

Seth se quedó con el doctor, Caroline y la chica que nos trajo, a la cual aún no he mirado.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a retirar el recibo de la paciente Caroline Cullen —dije, entregando el ticket que el doctor me había dado.

—Claro, espere un minuto —tecleó varias veces y luego imprimió el recibo—. Tome, ¿lo cancelará con tarjeta o en efectivo? —preguntó, le sonreí mientras tomaba el recibo y casi me atragantado con la saliva no procesada.

**Ambulancia: Ochenta y cinco dólares.**

**Consulta: Treinta y cinco dólares**

**Total a pagar: Ciento veinte dólares.**

—¿Acepta pagos a plazos? —pregunté en un susurro.

—¡Que gracioso! —exclamó, soltando unas cuantas risitas—. Vamos guapo, avanza rápido que la fila está cada vez más larga —informó.

—Eh… —dije como idiota, ¿de dónde sacaría ciento veinte dólares?

—Si no tienes dinero llamaré a seguridad —dijo, sin ningún rastro de gracia.

—¿Sucede algo Kate? —preguntó un moreno fornido.

—Este hombre no quiere pagar —le informó con un tono de voz aburrido.

—Por supuesto que lo hará, cancelaremos con tarjeta —en ese instante volteé a ver a la mujer que casi había atropellado a mi hija y me quedé sin aliento.

Era hermosa.

Su cabello largo y marrón estaba atado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro, sus labios entreabiertos y rosados, su nariz pequeña y perfilada, tenía unas cuantas pecas alrededor de los pómulos que le daban un aspecto frágil y tierno.

—Eh... Claro. Laurent, cóbrale —pidió Kate avergonzada—. Tenga —le devolvió la tarjeta a esa hermosa mujer y le hizo firmar el comprobante.

—Discúlpeme de verdad señor, no tenía idea de… Lamento mucho lo de su hija —tartamudeaba, su rostro estaba teñido de un adorable sonrojo.

—Muchas Gracias a ti por ayudarme —respondí—. Soy Edward... Edward Cullen —me presenté.

—No hay nada que agradecer, todo fue mi culpa, debí prestar más atención, me llamo Bella —me extendió la mano y un poco tarde la estreché, sonriendo como estúpido.

—¡Papi! —gritó Seth corriendo hacia mi y caí en cuenta de que Bella y yo estábamos muy cerca, su brazo rozaba el mío, pero la cercanía se rompió cuando mi hijo me envolvió en un protector abrazo.

—Yo… Debo irme, lamento mucho lo ocurrido.

Y sin más nos dejó a mi hijo y a mí mirándola mientras salía corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Macallan<strong>: Whisky de alto nivel y costo.

_Ya se conocieron (o.o)/. Hola chicas,lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve complicaciones en mi salud asi que la próxima actualización no sé cuando sea :3_

_Besos,_


	4. Chapter 4

_**_**_Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero_**_**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bella**

Corrí a mi auto y lo encendí, mientras conducía me puse a pensar en los sucesos de este día.

¡Joder, casi atropello a una niña! ¡Nunca, jamás volveré a oír música mientras manejo!

Habia tratado de disculparme un montón de veces con el padre de la niña, pero él no me escuchó ni me prestó atención, él estaba tan preocupado por la pequeña que no veía a nadie más.

En mi vida habia visto a alguien tan preocupado, ni siquiera Charlie que jura amarme. Charlie es un buen padre, es comprensivo, encantador, complaciente pero nunca ha sido cariñoso, él odia los abrazos y las muestras de afecto.

Mi madre, en cambio, detesta todo... En especial a mí.

Recuerdo una vez cuando tenía once años, un chico –creo que era Brad- y yo salimos, o más bien mi madre me obligó a hacerlo diciéndome: "_Míralo Isabella, es guapo, caballeroso y sobre todo es de buena familia_"_, _ante tal argumento me negué aún más a aceptarlo, pero en segundos me vi siendo jaloneada por ella, mientras me ponía una estúpida y nada cómoda ropa gritando histérica algo como "_¡Dios Santo, Isabella!, ¿es que no tienes compasión por tu pobre madre?, trato de conseguirte un buen partido y me lo pagas de esta manera. ¡Malagradecida!, no sé como no tuve una mejor hija, ni siquiera eres bonita_".

Y así mi autoestima se fue al caño, traté de hacer que no me doliera, pero siempre fallaba y no es que mi madre me lo dijera y ya, sino que siempre que podía me reprochaba que no fuera como ella.

Rubia, con cuerpo escultural, ojos celestes y labios perfectamente delineados.

No...Para la mala suerte de Renée yo era más como Charlie.

Cabello marrón, ojos del mismo color, labios regordetes y unas cuantas curvas, pero mi piel era demasiado pálida y, según ella, no los podía justificar con unos ojos celestes o verdes.

Moví la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos y aparqué frente la escuela en donde sería mi entrevista, llegaba diez minutos tarde.

Agarré mi maletín…. Un momento, ¿y mi maletín?

Bufando bajé del auto mientras pensaba en donde lo había dejado, desde que llegué aquí no lo había sacado, así que debía estar... ¡En la cajuela!

Lo agarré y rápidamente corrí hacia la oficina de la directora. La secretaria estaba hablando por teléfono y cuando me vio enarcó su -mal depilada- ceja, mirándome inquisitoriamente.

—Sí Ty, te llamo luego —dijo y colgó el teléfono—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó evaluándome con la mirada.

—Soy Isabella Swan y vengo por el puesto de maestra, tengo una entrevista con la directora —le dije sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

—No creo que estés calificada para ese puesto —dijo con una mueca de desprecio-

—Oh, sí que lo estoy, tu jefa me está esperando, así que dile que estoy aquí —le exigí.

—Yo no tengo...

—Claire, ¿llegó ya la señorita Swan? —preguntaron por el intercomunicador.

—No Victoria...

—Aquí estoy señora Lefevre, perdón por el retraso —dije mientras me encaminaba a su oficina—. Gracias, querida —le dije a _Claire_.

Sentada en una inmensa silla de cuero estaba una mujer de cabellos rojizos, piel blanca, labios regordetes, unos hermosos y enormes ojos verdes y un par de hoyuelos.

—Pasa Isabella, toma asiento —pidió amablemente.

La mujer inspiraba respeto, pero tambien ternura, no era como me la había imaginado, pedante, prepotente y orgullosa.

—Sólo Bella, señora Victoria, llámeme Bella —le pedí mientras tomaba asiento.

—Claro Bella, entonces puedes llamarme Victoria o Vicky, bueno, empecemos con tú entrevista, ¿lista? —asentí emocionada mientras Victoria planeaba un sinfín de preguntas a las cuales respondí entusiasta—. Con eso hemos concluido, ¿trajiste tú currículum? —preguntó.

—Sí, aquí está —le entregué mi portafolio con las referencias de mis maestros, de Charlie y mi no tan extenso currículum.

Victoria ojeaba cada cosa con curiosidad y al llegar a mi hoja de vida abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Eres hija de Charlie Swan? —preguntó visiblemente asombrada.

—Eh, sí... ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —rogaba que Victoria no fuera una de las tantas mujeres que se involucraron con Charlie cuando era joven.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí, Bella, estás contratada —dijo dejando a un lado los demás papales.

—Uh... Muy bien, gracias —le dije mientras los guardaba en el portafolio y los metía bajo mi brazo.

—Te espero mañana a las seis y cuarto para mostrarle las instalaciones, pasa donde Claire para que te tome las medidas para tu uniforme.

**Edward.**

_**Varios días después**_

Miraba a mis hijos dormir tranquilamente, abrazados el uno al otro y sobre sus cabezas estaba _Goober. _El dinero ya no me alcanzaba para otro día en el hotel, la recepcionista me lo dijo, mañana debía desalojar.

¿A donde los iba a llevar? Nadie quiere darme trabajo por no tener un título universitario y los que había aceptado me daban un sueldo mísero.

Mi billetera tenía veinte dólares y la habitación costaba cuarenta y cinco el día.

Me levanté de la cama y me coloqué una vieja chamarra, la única lo suficientemente abrigadora para este frío.

Besé el tope de la cabeza de mis pequeños y bajé sin hacer ruido.

Sali rápidamente y me monté en mi auto, conduje sin rumbo hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

Fui hasta la terminal y aparqué cerca de los buses que acababan de llegar, camine rápidamente hasta donde estaba la chica que vendía los boletos.

—Buenas noches señorita —saludé—. Disculpe, vi que no tenían nadie que cargara las maletas de los viajeros y me preguntaba si yo podía hacerlo —le propuse dudoso.

—Buenas noches joven, pues que yo sepa no están buscando a nadie, pero mañana en la mañana suele estar el jefe y podría acercarse a él.

—Es que me urge el dinero —me quejé.

—Puedes probar ahora y quedarte con las propinas —dijo mirándome con sus pequeños ojos negros

—¿De verdad? —pregunté y la chica asintió—, muchas gracias —le dije con una sonrisa. Me giré para ir hasta los autobuses pero me volví rápidamente para preguntarle otra cosa—. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Me llamo Ángela, ¿y tú? —preguntó.

—Eh... Yo me refería al nombre del jefe —expliqué riendo al ver un sonrojo inundar todo su rostro—. Pero me llamo Edward Cullen —dije ofreciéndole mi mano, la cual estrechó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, creí que me lo preguntabas a mí, pero el jefe se llama Laurent Trezer.

Intercambiamos unas cuantas frases más y fui hasta mi nuevo empleo temporal.

Decir que me sentía cansado era poco, cargué maletas inmensas, bolsos con perros fastidiosos y bolsas con compras.

Me metí a mi auto, sintiéndome desfallecer; me dolían los pies y sólo quería echarme a dormir.

Y no era para menos, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. Aparqué frente al hotel y entré corriendo para ver que mis hijos estuvieran bien.

Respiré tranquilamente al verlos dormir como dos angelitos, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y saqué todas las propinas que gané.

Las personas fueron muy generosas con las propinas… Especialmente las mujeres, me estremezco al recordar como esa mujer con inmensas uñas había rasguñado mi pecho para luego guiñarme un ojo.

Conté los centavos y billetes, los reuní con los veinte dólares que tenía y sonreí por haberlo conseguido. Tenía cincuenta y dos dólares con treinta y tres centavos.

Al menos tenía asegurada otra noche en un sitio seguro para mis hijos. Debía conseguir un empleo para las mañanas y otro para las noches, sólo así lograría tener suficiente dinero para mantenernos a los tres.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola chicas!, gracias a Zaida - mi beta y amiga- el capi llego antes así que todo el crédito a ella xD<em>

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bella**

Odiaba madrugar.

Las sábanas se adherían a mi cuerpo y me negaba a salir al frío de la mañana.

Pero el despertador no paró de sonar hasta que, bufando y maldiciendo, me levanté y agarré la toalla para darme una nada relajante ducha. A las seis en punto ya estaba vestida y arreglada, antes de ir a la escuela compré unas cuantas donas y un cappuccino, el cual devoré antes de llevar a mi destino.

Victoria ya estaba esperándome y muy amablemente me enseñó las instalaciones y prometió presentarme personalmente a los estudiantes en sus diferentes salones.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta no contamos con un conserje, pero ya hemos puesto anuncios para contratarlo, asi que procura que el orden y limpieza se mantengan —me aconsejó antes de ingresar a su oficina.

**. . . . .**

Mi mañana fue entretenida, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con las personas, pero los niños eran maravillosos, eran educados, inteligentes y muy participadores, eran perfectos y me habían acogido muy amablemente en su _familia,_ como ellos se hacían llamar.

A las tres de la tarde salí de la escuela con mi estómago pidiendo alimento, lo cierto era que detestaba no poder comer cuando se me antojaba, si algo heredé de Charlie es mi forma de comer, podía comerme diez hamburguesas al día y jamás engordaría.

Conduje buscando algún sitio que llamara mi atención, cuando giré mi rostro hacia la derecha y me fijé en dos niños y un... _¿Oso? _Intentando cruzar la calle, pero a esta hora los autos no suelen respetar mucho las señales de tránsito por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo logré estacionarme frente a ellos, que se movieron hacia delante para volver a intentar cruzar.

—A ese ritmo nunca lograrán cruzar la calle —les dije cuando bajé la ventanilla del auto.

Ellos me ignoraron y el niño deshizo el agarre de la mano de la niña y pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla hacia él.

Por un instante me recordó a...

No Isabella, no lo menciones.

—Oigan, estoy hablando con ustedes —dije un poco más alto.

La niña se giro a mirarme con aire indiferente, frunciendo sus cejas y levantando el mentón exageradamente... Fue algo gracioso.

—Mi papi dice que no debemos hablar con extraños.

—Pues fallaste, acabas de hablarme —le dije para molestarla.

Ella me miró y abrió la boca un par de veces sin decir nada en absoluto, algo _indignada_ giró su rostro y jaló a su hermano para caminar cuando el semáforo se cambio de color y ambos niños cruzaron la calle. Ellos tenían algo que me parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordarlo.

Prendí nuevamente el motor de mi auto y volvi a manejar para encontrar en donde comer. Cuando me decidí por uno, bajé de mi auto y vi a los niños mirar desde afuera el restaurant al que me dirigía.

—Tengo hambre —escuché que dijo la niña.

—Encontraremos a papá y... Y comeremos algo —dijo para tranquilizarla.

—¿Y si él también se fue, como mamá? —dijo la niña con un deje de melancolía.

—Papá no haría eso jamás, él, Goober, tú y yo somos una familia y la familia…

—Nunca se abandona —completó ella.

Me dieron algo de lastima, por lo que me acerqué a ellos.

—Niños, ¿tienen hambre? —les pregunté amablemente.

Ambos se giraron un tanto asustados, pero se calmaron un poco al verme y supe de donde los conocía, ella era la niña a la que casi atropellé.

—Ya le dijimos que no hablamos con extraños —explicó el niño.

—Pues yo no soy tan extraña, ¿no me recuerdan? —pregunte haciendo un mohín a lo que ambos sonrieron tímidamente—. Soy Isabella, la chica del hospital —dije.

Ambos corearon un _ahhh _y dijeron que me recordaban.

—Bueno, ahora que saben que no soy una extraña, ¿les gustaría acompañarme a comer algo? —pregunté.

—No podemos señorita, estamos buscando a nuestro papá —dijo la niña.

—¿Qué les parece si comemos algo y luego los ayudo a buscarlo?

—Eh... No creo que...

— ¡Vamos!, estoy tan hambrienta que me comería una vaca entera —dije sobándome el estómago.

Ellos tímidamente se colocaron detrás de mí y juntos ingresamos al restaurante.

Él camarero vio a los niños y los agarró por los hombros.

—Les dije que la próxima vez que los viera entrar aquí los molería a golpes —espetó furioso.

Los niños se pusieron pálidos del susto y por un momento creí que se desvanecerían.

—Y si usted no quita sus asquerosas manos de ellos yo voy a mandar a que cierren este sitio —dije dándole un manotazo en el brazo y él levantó la mano para golpearme.

Elevé la barbilla para ver si se atrevía, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí Nahuel? —preguntó un hombre a nuestras espaldas.

—Pasa señor, que de mi cuenta corre que despidan a este empleado —dije—. Vámonos niños —los tomé de la mano a ambos y los saqué de aquél horrible lugar.

—Lo lamento mucho —susurró el niño soltándose de mi mano.

—¿Sentirlo?, soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas —dije dirigiéndome a una banquilla que estaba por allí, ellos me imitaron y suspiraron.

—No queríamos meterla en problemas señorita —aseguró la niña.

—No lo han hecho, sólo que hay gente de mierda que... ¿Qué?, ¿por qué me miran así? —pregunté cuando me fijé en sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Papá dice que una persona educada no dice groserías.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Ellos rieron un poco fuerte y se levantaron de la banquilla.

—Tenemos que irnos señorita, debemos buscar a nuestro papá.

—Oigan —los llamé cuando empezaron a caminar—. Tengan —saqué de mi bolso trescientos dólares para cada uno y se los entregué—. Ya que no les pude invitar una comida decente, al menos espero que coman algo.

Los niños miraron el dinero como si fuera algo extraño.

—No... Es mucho señorita, no podemos aceptarlo —dijeron negándose.

—Vamos, tómenlo niños, será nuestro secreto.

Deposité el dinero en el bolsillo del niño y esta vez fui yo quien se levantó para retirarse. Que importante podría ser el dinero para ellos, mientras que para mí había en abundancia. Nunca en mi vida me faltó nada, sólo tenía que pedir algo para que después estuviera en mis manos.

**. . . . .**

_**Edward**_

—Cullen, ve a limpiar el pasillo cuatro —ordenó mi _agradable _jefe.

—Sí señor.

Sólo rogaba porque esta vez ningún niño hubiera vomitado, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Resoplando, fui a traer desinfectante, unos cuantos trapos y guantes para limpiar.

Refregué el piso hasta que estuvo brillante y otra vez escuché a mi jefe hablándome.

—Cullen, la mujer de alla necesita ayuda con sus bolsas, llévalas hasta su auto —ordenó.

Me quité los guantes y coloqué los utensilios de limpieza en el balde y corrí a guardarlos en la bodega.

Sin duda era una mujer demasiado _peculiar, _se la pasó mirando descaradamente mi trasero, cuando terminé de acomodar las bolas y estiré mi mano para pedir mi propina, se acercó hasta no dejar espacio entre nosotros y depositó las monedas en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, para luego pellizcarme.

—Adiós guapito —se despidió contoneando sus caderas de forma ridicula.

Simplemente volví a mi trabajo, rogando por que el tiempo pasara más rápido y pudiera ver a mis hijos.

Detestaba dejarlos tanto tiempo solos. Al llegar al hotel esperé que me dijeran que debía desalojarlo, pero se limitaron a tratarme como otro huésped, subí en el ascensor y llegué hasta nuestra habitación.

Respire tranquilo al verlos recostados en la cama pero… A su alrededor habían unas cuantas bandejas de plástico con comida.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté asombrado—. ¿De dónde sacaron tanta comida?

—Nuestra amiga nos la dio —dijeron mientras se metían otro bocado de arroz a la boca.

—¿Quién?

—Nuestra amiga, nos dio dinero y compramos comida, ahí esta la tuya papi —dijeron y señalaron una bandeja repleta de comida.

Estaba tan cansado que ya no pregunté más, pero me quedé con la duda de quien podría ser esa amiga.

Ellos jamás habían tenido amigos.

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi beta ya me había pasado el capítulo hace muuucho tiempo pero lo olvide por completo, espero les guste.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**_**Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero.**_**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

Estaba harto de tener que aguantar a esas mujeres necesitadas de un poco de atención abalanzarse sobre mí.

Pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, no podía darme el lujo de perder mi empleo, si con ambos trabajos apenas me alcanzaba para mantener a mis hijos, no me quería imaginar sin uno de ellos. Me coloqué el uniforme del supermercado y suspiré antes de llevar todos los productos que mi jefe me ordenó colocar en sus respectivos estantes.

Mientras acomodaba cada cosa me puse a pensar en la _amiga _de mis hijos, ¿cómo era posible? Ellos jamás habían tenido amigos, eran tan reservados con todos menos conmigo y entre ellos.

Y lo más sorprendente es que esa _amiga_, mujer… Si había algo que mis hijos detestaban eran a las mujeres ya que tenían ese infantil pensamiento de que me enamoraría y los dejaría como Esme.

El tiempo paso rápido, hoy no me pidieron ir a caja, por lo que no hice gran cosa. Hoy también probaría suerte en la terminal, por lo que fui hasta el hotel para ver a mis hijos, quienes veían televisión y comían pastel.

— ¿En dónde consiguieron eso? —les pregunté.

—Nos lo dio nuestra amiga —respondió Seth sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

— ¿Qué amiga?—interrogué.

—Se llama Isabella —respondió Caroline con la boca llena de pastel—. Es muy bonita y le gusta comprarnos comida.

—Pues no me parece que esa Isabella les compre comida, para eso estoy yo —dije sintiéndome molesto con esa mujer, adolescente o lo que fuera esa tal Isabella, debe pensar que mis hijos no tienen padre—. No quiero que vuelvan a verla —sentencié mientras me preparaba para bañarme.

— ¿Qué? ¡Papá! —gritaron al unísono—. Ella no es mala, de verdad.

—No me importa si es buena o mala, no van a aceptar nada más de ella y se acabó —los dejé allí mientras me metía a la ducha.

Cuando salió ya vestido vi a mis hijos recostados sobre la cama, abrazados como lo hacían cuando algo pasaba, ya fuera bueno o malo, dolió un poco, pero era por su bien, yo no sabía quién era esa mujer que les daba comida y podía llegar a lastimarlos.

—Ya me voy mis amores, nos vemos luego —les dije acercándome para besar sus cabezas, pero ambos la movieron, evitando que lo hiciera—, los quiero.

**. . . . .**

**Bella.**

Trabajar con niños no era tan malo, en realidad no son como mi madre los describe. _Llorones, molestos, sucios y fastidiosos._

Eran tan dulces, no me daban ningún problema y me encantaba verlos sonreír.

—Me voy Vicky, ten una linda noche — le dije y ella me sonrío.

—Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana —asentí y salí de allí directo a mi auto.

Pasé por una pastelería y luego por un restaurante y compre el menú especial de hoy, _tapa de crema de cardo._

Estacioné en el lugar de siempre y salí, me senté en la banca acordada, esperándolos. Pasaron veinte minutos y empecé a pensar que no vendrían, cuando los vi caminar hacia mí, tomados de la mano y con la cabeza gacha.

—Hola preciosos, pensé que me dejarían plantada —dije tratando de bromear, pero ninguno me respondió—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté preocupada.

—Nada —respondió Caroline.

—Oh... Está bien, no me lo cuenten, les he traído la cena, espero no les moleste — al ver que no la tomaban la coloqué sobre la banca, abrí mis piernas y los atraje a ambos sentándolos en cada una—. ¿Qué sucede pequeños?, ¿por qué esas caras tan tristes?

Caroline acomodó su cabeza en mi cuello y Seth también.

—Papá dice que ya no podemos verte —me sentí algo mal ya que yo era la razón de que estuvieran tristes.

—¿Por qué no quiere que me vean? —pregunté besando sus cabezas.

—Dice que no tienes que comprarnos comida y estaba muy enojado —explicó Seth.

—Bien, pues le mandaré una nota, ¿vale?

—¿Harías eso por nosotros? —preguntaron con los ojitos brillantes.

—Por supuesto que sí —les ayudé a bajar de mis piernas y me metí en el auto, tomé mi bolsa y saque un papel y con un lapicero escribí.

**...**

**_Hola Señor Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella S. y soy la amiga de sus hijos Caroline y Seth, lamento muchísimo haber sido el motivo de su discusión y créame cuando le digo que mis intenciones son totalmente amigables._**

**_No me molesta en absoluto comprarles un par de golosinas a los pequeños, si eso los hace felices, ¿quién soy yo para negárselos?_**

**_Espero no tome a mal que le escriba esta nota y acepte mi amistad con sus pequeños porque son realmente encantadores._**

**_Que tenga una linda noche._**

**_..._**

—Tengan —les dije entregándoles la nota—. Se la dan a su papá cuando llegue, mañana me dicen lo que ha respondido, ¿vale? —ambos asintieron.

Bese sus cabecitas y los abracé a modo de despedida y conduje a mi apartamento volviendo a sentirme sola como un perro.

Coloqué las tareas de mis alumnos en la mesa mientras ponía música. Antes de las seis ya había terminado, me bañé y alisté la ropa que usaría mañana.

Cuando tuve todo listo llamé a mi papá.

—Charlie Swan —respondió muy formal.

—¡Papi! —exclamé como niña pequeña.

—Hola Princesa, ¿cómo estás? —me pregunto cariñoso.

—Bien papi, trabajar no es tan difícil como mamá dice, mis alumnos son muy lindos y además tengo dos nuevos amigos que son tan adorables… —le conté varias cosas sobre Seth y Caroline.

—Pues a mí tampoco me parece que les compres tantas cosas Bella.

—Papá a mi no me hace falta el dinero y si puedo ayudarlos lo haré —dije segura.

—Hija, pero entiendo el punto de vista del padre, llegar a su casa y ver a sus hijos con comida que él no compró, obviamente va a prohibirles aceptar cosas de una desconocida que podría ser una mala persona en lugar de alguien como tú —explicó.

—Comprendo papi, pero le envié una nota, espero que responda mañana.

—_¡Charles, la cena esta servida! _—oí decir a mi madre.

—Voy en un momento...

—_¿Con quién hablas?_

—Con Bella —respondió él.

—_Se llama Isabella, Charles, no le pusimos un nombre para usar sobrenombres ridículos, no demores que no me gusta esperar _—escuché el portazo que dio al salir y sentí algo de rabia contra mi madre.

—Lamento causarte problemas papá.

—No te preocupes hija, hablamos en otro momento, cuídate.

Colgamos y me recosté en la cama, sintiéndome deprimida por el desamor de mi madre, pero dejé de hacerlo al ver que Alice quería hacer una video llamada.

—¡Alice! —grité emocionada.

—¡Bella! —contestó de la misma forma.

Ambas reímos y empezamos a contarnos todo lo que nos había pasado en estos días.

—Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas, mira que querer agarrar los auriculares y casi matar a una niñita no es cosa de todos los días— dijo burlona.

—Cállate Alice, fue un accidente —le dije sacándole la lengua.

—Vale, por cierto, ¿cómo te va en tu trabajo?, ¿renunciarás ya o sigues queriéndole probar a tu madre que no la necesitas? —preguntó curiosa.

—Creo que ni consiguiéndome cientos de empleos la haría feliz, ella simplemente no… No me quiere.

—Pues es una idiota, no sabe lo que se pierde Bella, eres un ser humano precioso, una mejor amiga inigualable, una hermana perfecta y una hija amorosa, que ella no sepa apreciar eso es su maldito problema.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —le pregunté conmovida.

—No me vengas con tus cursilerías de mierda Swan, pero yo también te amo.

Nos despedimos después de un rato y me acosté a dormir, esperando que mañana fuera un día productivo.

* * *

><p>Chicas, se que quieren que haya un acercamiento entre Edward &amp; Bella y así será pero esto ocurrirá en el capítulo <strong>ocho <strong>pues es así como lo eh venido planeando desde que empece a escribir el fic.

Lamento tardar mucho pero los guapotes personajes literarios me tienen demasiado ocupada en este momento es **Patch -Jev- Cipriano **el que me mantiene entretenida eso y... que mañana empiezo exámenes por lo tanto no habrá actualizaciones hasta entonces. Tengo ya el capítulo SIETE de este fic en mis manos y corregido por mi Beta por lo que apenas y termine exámenes lo subiré.

PDT.- Alice se parece tanto a mi mejor amiga xD

Muchas Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**__Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero  
><em>_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 7<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Edward**

Cuando llegué al hotel ya era de madrugada y el portero no quería dejar que entrara, pero después de rogarle accedió y subí como un zombi hasta la habitación.

Había sido un día muy cansado, cargando bolsas de un lado al otro, unas más pesadas que otras y mujeres insoportables que sólo buscan diversión momentánea. No entiendo como alguien podría simplemente entregar su cuerpo a alguien que no conoce y que podría ser algún psicópata o portador de una enfermedad.

Cuando me acosté con Esme estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer de mi vida, tenía planes de pedirle matrimonio, pero un par de bebés no eran algo que quisiera tan pronto, ellos pusieron mi vida patas arriba y jamás me arrepentiría.

Mis hijos son mi motor, ambos me animan a seguir, a levantarme cuando no tengo fuerzas.

Los vi a ambos recostados, Seth tenía un brazo en la cintura de Caroline y ella tenía su pequeña cabeza en su pecho, eran tan hermosos, me quité la ropa y me coloqué el pijama sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertarlos.

Me acosté en la cama y, al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba apoyada en un papel, fruncí el ceño al no saber de quién era, pero luego me di cuenta de que era obra de mis hijos.

Cuando lo abrí leí la nota que Isabella había escrito para mí.

**...**

_**Hola, señor Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella S. y soy la amiga de sus hijos Caroline y Seth, lamento muchísimo haber sido el motivo de su discusión y créame cuando le digo que mis intenciones son totalmente amigables.**_

_**No me molesta en absoluto comprarles un par de golosinas a los pequeños, si eso los hace felices, ¿quién soy yo para negárselos?**_

_**Espero no tome a mal que escribo en esta nota y acepte mi amistad con sus pequeños porque son realmente encantadores.**_

_**Que tenga una linda noche.**_

_**...**_

Leí un par de veces la nota, intentando averiguar algo de aquella muchacha, quizá es hija de alguna muchacha del hotel, aunque no he visto ningún niño por aquí.

Decidí que debía saber quién era esa mujer, no podía permitir que lastimara a mis hijos, así que rebusqué en mis cosas y encontré un papel, estaba algo arrugado, pero le pasé la mano por encima para que no se notara tanto, tomé un estilógrafo y escribí.

**...**

_**Hola, señorita Isabella, le agradezco mucho lo que ha estado haciendo por mis hijos Caroline y Seth, pero no me parece correcto que usted ande regalando comida o dinero a un par de niños desconocidos, no la conozco y perdóneme si la ofendo, pero no sé que tipo de persona es, tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de si sus intenciones son amigables como usted citó en su carta.**_

_**Espero comprenda mi punto de vista, puesto que soy lo único que mis hijos tienen es mi deber velar por su bienestar y no quiero que alguien pueda lastimarlos ya sea física o psicológicamente. Mis hijos, señorita Isabella, son unos niños muy dulces, pero muy poco sociables, por ello me extraña la manera en la que ambos se expresan de usted.**_

_**Le pido de la manera más cordial se abstenga de hacerles regalos ya que, aunque no poseo los mismos recursos que usted, soy totalmente capaz de mantenerlos.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

_**...**_

Deje la nota en la mesa, ya mañana les diría a los niños que se la entregaran.

No sabía si estaba siendo justo, sabía que no era noble juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo, pero no estoy interesado en conocer a nadie y menos si sé que podrían llegar a lastimar a mis hijos.

No quiero otra Esme en su vida.

**Bella**

Con algo de esfuerzo logré separar las sábanas de mis piernas para poder meterme a la ducha, no alcancé a desayunar ya que iba tarde, así que conduje con rapidez.

Llegué a la escuela en veinte minutos y entré corriendo al salón, afortunadamente aún no habían llegado todos mis alumnos.

—Buenos días niños —saludé a voz de cuello para que todos escucharan.

—Buenos días señorita Bella —respondieron al unísono.

Después de realizar un par de dinámicas procedí a entregarles sus trabajos.

—Leah —la llamé para que recibiera su trabajo—. Muy bien preciosa, sólo debes poner el sombrerito a la _i_ —ella asintió sonriendo y fue a sentarse.

—Embry —nombré, él vino corriendo hacia el escritorio y me sonrió—. ¡Vaya, pero mírate, ya eres todo un hombrecito! —aseguré mientras acariciaba su cabello y él sonreía, mostrándome que se le había caído un diente.

—Sí señorita Bella ¡Ya se me cayeron dos dientes! —relató feliz, yo sonreí y le entregué su trabajo.

Cuando terminó mi jornada laboral fui a despedirme de Vicky, que se sostenía la cabeza con las manos, visiblemente estresada.

—Vicky —llamé cautelosa, ella levantó la cabeza y me miró—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No! —exclamó lloriqueando—. Voy a volverme loca Bella, necesito un conserje y nadie quiere el puesto, sé que el sueldo básico no es una fortuna, pero… ¡Dios! —se quejó nuevamente.

—¿Colgaste anuncios? —pregunté curiosa.

—Unos cuantos —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te sobran algunos? —cuestioné, ella asintió y me señaló una caja que estaba en el suelo, fui hasta ella y la cargué—, voy a almorzar, quizá pueda pegar algunos por allí.

—Gracias Bella, eres un sol.

—Por nada Vicky. Ahora cálmate que te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.

Me despedí de mi jefa y coloqué la caja en el asiento del copiloto, manejé hasta el punto de encuentro con los niños y esta vez no tuve que esperarlos porque ya estaban ahí.

—Hola preciosos —saludé entusiasmada, ellos levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron.

—Isabella —dijeron al unísono.

—Ya les dije que me llamen Bella —los regañé mientras acariciaba el cabello de Seth.

—Isabella suena bien, a mí me gusta —explicó Seth y Caroline asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano.

—¿Qué les dijo su papá? —pregunté interesada.

—Nos dijo que te diéramos esto —dijo Caroline y me entregó un papel algo arrugado, rápidamente lo abrí y leí su contenido.

Me sorprendí al saber que los niños no tenían mamá y sentí pena por ellos, ya que se quedaban solos mientras su padre trabajaba. Si tuviera hijos jamás los dejaría, no sería como mi madre, una mujer frívola y manipuladora que condenó su matrimonio al fracaso por su vanidad, dejando a mi padre sin la felicidad que se espera en la vida conyugal.

—Quiero que le den otra nota a su padre, ¿vale? —ellos asintieron y preguntaron que decía la carta—. Dice que los quiere mucho y que teme que yo sea una mala persona —aseguré mientras buscaba un papel en mi enorme bolso.

—Pero no lo eres —protestaron con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo soy, pero eso su padre no lo sabe, así que es comprensible que piense eso de mí, espero aclararle todo en la nota.

Como último recurso agarré uno de los volantes de Vicky y escribí.

**...**

_**Querido Señor Cullen.**_

_**Entiendo su manera de pensar y créame que en ningún momento mi intención ha sido causarle molestia o algún sentimiento negativo.**_

_**Mi nombre es Isabella, tengo veinticuatro años y soy maestra en la escuela primaria Hunsford, ¿creé que le daría semejante información si tuviera malas intenciones? Usted puede comprobarlo cuando quiera, sus hijos son maravillosos y créame que sería incapaz de agredirlos de cualquier manera, por ello me atrevo a decir que usted sí me conoce, aunque quizá no fue en buenas circunstancias, ya que nuestro primer y único contacto ocurrió cuando Caroline estaba siendo trasladada al hospital por culpa de mi descuido, algo que aún no logro perdonarme, quizá no me recuerde, pero realmente me gustaría seguir conservando la amistad con sus hijos.**_

_**Isabella.**_

_**...**_

Llevé a los niños a comer y compré un postre para el señor Cullen, los dejé en el hotel donde se hospedaban y prometieron volver a verme si su papá se los permitía.

* * *

><p>Terminé mis exámenes y lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo -después de este será el encuentro entre Edward&amp;Bella- les agradezco por sus bonitos y motivadores RR, me alegra que esta historia tenga muy buena acogida entre ustedes ya que estaba indecisa en publicarla pero veo que no me equivoqué al hacerlo.<p>

Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**_**__Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero__**_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 7<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Bella**

—Me gusta más el rojo —opinó Alice mientras se limaba las uñas.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondí mientras tomaba el vestido y me metía al baño para colocármelo.

Nunca me gustó mostrar mi cuerpo, quiero decir, no tengo un _cuerpo escultural, _mis pechos no son grandes, pero tampoco son tan pequeños, no tengo muchas curvas y mi trasero es…. Pequeño.

Mi madre se la vive quejándose de que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva, pero no es eso lo que me interesa, sé que los hombres se fijan primero en una cara bonita, pero eso termina por gastarse, quiero encontrar a alguien a quien no le importe como me veo cuando me levanto y sobra decir que la niña del aro es más guapa que yo en esos momentos, pero en fin, quiero alguien que ame mi forma de ser, que me quiera por lo que soy y no por mi _gran _cuenta bancaria.

Salí del baño y me coloqué enfrente de Alice.

—¿Me lo subes? —le pregunté, ella asintió, dejó la lima de uñas sobre mi cama y me subió el cierre.

—¡_Fiu fiu!_ —silbó como camionero—. Si yo fuera hombre sí te daría —dijo riendo.

—Tú siempre resaltando tus asombrosos modales —dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación en un elegante y muy escotado vestido negro, se pegaba generosamente en todas sus curvas, marcándolas y haciéndola lucir muy guapa, llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante y precioso moño…. Siendo la imagen de lo que yo jamás podría ser.

—Disculpa Renée, es que no tuve el gran honor de ser educada por una mujer tan amable y atenta como tú —dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

Mi madre se limitó a ignorarla.

—¿Realmente vas a usar _eso_? —preguntó mirando mi vestuario como si estuviera roto, manchado o algo.

—Sí... Creo que sí. Es un bonito vest…

—Isabella, cuando se tiene tu cuerpo y tu cara un vestido bonito no basta —dijo bruscamente.

Se encaminó hasta mi armario y empezó a sacar todos los vestidos que ella siempre se molestaba en comprar.

—Ponte éste con estos tacones, recógete el cabello en un moño alto, ponte el brazalete, los artes y la gargantilla que tu padre te compró hace un par de meses—ordenó tirando la ropa que ella había elegido en la cama y salió dando un portazo.

—Perra —murmuró Alice con rencor.

Sin mirarla agarré la ropa y me metí en el baño para cambiarme, mientras me quitaba el vestido rojo sentí como una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla y rápidamente la limpié, no quería arruinar el maquillaje y que mi madre empezara con sus sermones nuevamente.

Salí del baño, fui hasta el enorme espejo que ocupaba más de media pared y empecé a recogerme el cabello como mi madre había dicho.

—Sabes que sólo lo dice para herirte, ¿verdad? —inquirió Alice, no había notado que estaba sentada a mi lado. Me encogí de hombros y me coloqué los aretes—. Bella, lo digo en serio, el único trabajo que tu madre conoce es el de joderte la vida, eres preciosa y si ella no sabe verlo pues que le den —dijo apretando mis hombros.

—Ya no importa Alice, bajemos antes de que venga otra vez —le dije, palmeé su pierna, ella se levantó y fue a colocarse sus tacones.

Bajamos agarradas de las manos y no sentamos en el enorme sofá del salón principal a esperar a los nuevos socios de papá.

Intenté fingir que me interesaba lo que decían pero eran tan… _Snobs_, sus conversaciones eran tan superficiales, se limitaban a criticar la ropa, el maquillaje o la falta de modales de alguna familia.

Dejé de prestar atención y le permití a mi mente vagar por donde quisiera, pero rápidamente se dirigió hacia dos pequeños… Caroline y Seth.

¿El mesero les habrá dado mi recado?

Mi madre de forma muy _amable _había llamado para informarme de que había una cena con los socios de papá y que no le interesaba lo que tenía que hacer, en palabras textuales ella dijo "_No tiene la menor importancia que estés trabajando, si a eso se le puede llamar trabajo por supuesto, la cena de tu padre es mucho más importante que andar tras esos mocosos llorones y majaderos, el chofer estará esperándote y te traerá hasta la casa, no quiero excusas"._

Y colgó.

Sabía que contradecirla provocaría una confrontación entre Charlie y Renée, por lo que llamé a Alice y le rogué que me acompañara, luego de suplicarle y prometerle que haría lo que ella quisiera accedió a ir.

Escribí una breve nota a los niños y se la dejé con el mesero, quien prometió entregárselas.

Sentía algo de vergüenza al haberle pedido a Victoria un día de descanso, ella no puso objeción, pero aún así me sentí mal por dejarla sola en medio de la búsqueda de un conserje.

El domingo en la noche por fin regresaría a Forks y volvería a estar rodeada de mis adorables alumnos. Un carraspeo me hizo salir de mi burbuja, levanté la cabeza y vi a mi madre mirarme con fastidio e irritación.

—Isabella, Paul te ha hecho una pregunta —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Uh, yo... —tartamudeé sin saber que más decir.

Mi madre levantó una ceja y supe que iba a regañarme por eso.

—Decía que para mí sería un honor que aceptaras salir a cenar conmigo mañana en la noche —repitió amablemente.

Me sentí incómoda, ya que todos en el salón estaban esperando mi respuesta, no sabia como rechazarlo sin que mi madre me declarara la guerra, pero el hecho era que no quería salir con él.

Paul es el hijo mayor de Amún Dromanov, el socio mayoritario de la empresa de mi padre, era un tipo de entre veinte siete o veintiocho años, musculoso, moreno, las chicas se mueren por él, pero al verlo siento un inmenso deseo de darle un puñetazo.

—Yo... Es que ya tengo...

—A Isabella le encantaría Paul, pasa a recogerla a eso de las ocho —dijo mi madre.

**. . . . . . .**

La cena terminó muy tarde y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que mi cabeza se estampara contra la mesa, pero al fin todos los invitados estaban marchándose.

—Isabella, acompaña a Paul hasta su auto —me ordenó mi madre.

Asentí y me levanté de la mesa, mis ojos estaban cerrándose y la fastidiosa presencia de Paul estaban irritándome a más no poder.

Paul me ofreció su brazo y caminamos hasta su auto.

—Será un honor para mí contar con tu compañía mañana en la noche.

—Ajá —respondí por inercia.

Caminé un poco más rápido y él también, por lo que llegamos a su auto rápidamente.

Paul se inclinó y me di cuenta de que él _no _iba a besar mi mejilla, sus intenciones eran otras.

—Bella, si no te das prisa vomitaré mi hamburguesa —gritó Alice desde la puerta, aproveché que él giro su rostro para mirar a Alice, lo besé en la mejilla y corrí hasta donde estaba mi amiga.

Le sonreí agradecida y cuando vimos que ya no quedaba ningún invitado más nos quitamos los tacones y los aventamos lejos.

—Que tipos más estirados —comentó ella mientras agarraba su pie y le daba masajes.

—Son más que eso, no puedo creer que Renée me obligue a ir a una cena con él… Ese tipo sí que es un estirado.

—Miente, di que te dio infección estomacal o… ¡Ya sé, ya sé! —gritó como niña pequeña—. Dile: Paul, no puedo salir mañana contigo, olvidé que tenía que someterme a una operación para convertirme en hombre —exclamó riendo.

—Cállate Alice, si le dijera eso mi madre me mataría. Da igual, el domingo me marcho a Forks, volveré a mi trabajo, veré a Seth y Caroline y no habrá ningún Paul que me fastidie la existencia.

—Isabella, ven al despacho —ordenó mi madre con tono inexpresivo.

Alice rodó los ojos y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Te veo arriba —dijo mientras subía los escalones hacia mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta del despacho y dejé mis tacones en el suelo, me senté y esperé a que empezara a hablar.

—¿Quieres mostrar un poco de clase? La gente va a pensar que no te educamos bien, colócate los tacones.

—Pero ya no hay nadie... —protesté.

—Isabella, deja de comportarte como una corriente y vulgar callejera, tu padre y yo te hemos dado una educación excepcional como para que te comportes de esta manera.

—Querrás decir mi padre, porque tú Renée lo único que haces es gastarte su dinero en cosas estúpidas —le dije.

—Mira niña, no me interesa lo que pienses, espero que tu comportamiento con Paul sea intachable, él es un joven de muy buena familia, educado, con clase… Y por alguna extraña razón parece que le gustas, así que debes aprovechar eso, ¿entendiste? Dudo mucho que haya otro estúpido al que puedas interesarle así que no quiero quejas y…

Me levanté y empujé la silla con fuerza, pateé los tacones y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Quizá no soy tan bonita como tú, mamá. Quizá no tengo tu cuerpo, tus ojos, tu educación, pero créeme cuando te digo que si de aquí a veinte años me veo igual que tú lo primero que haré será suicidarme.

Salí dando un portazo y subí las escaleras, me encontré a Charlie entrando a la suya, al verme se detuvo.

—¿Estás bien Bella?

—Sí, sólo estoy cansada, los tacones estaban matándome —mentí descaradamente.

—Si no me equivoco tu cara larga se debe a tu madre, ¿verdad? —preguntó con dulzura.

Asentí y bajé la cabeza.

—Si no quieres salir con Paul no lo hagas, tu madre suele ser algo… Dura, para pedir las cosas, pero lo hace pensando en tu bienestar, en tu futuro —intentó explicarme.

—¿Pedir? Ella jamás pide papá, ella exige, espera que todo el mundo haga lo que se le antoja y…

—Vete a dormir Isabella, lo menos que queremos es que te veas fatal para la cena con Paul.

—Bella no quiere ir a cenar con él.

—Pues de todas maneras lo hará. Y por enésima vez, tu hija tiene un nombre y es Isabella, deja de ponerle esos apodos estúpidos, la llamaría Bella si le hiciera honor al nombre pero… —ella me miró de los pies a la cabeza y bufó.

No dijo más e ingresó a la habitación.

Charlie suspiró frustrado y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Sólo esta estresada preciosa, duerme y si mañana sigues sin querer salir con él no lo hagas —asentí y le deseé buenas noches, entré a mi habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta los escuché peleando, como siempre.

**Edward**

A pesar de que mi jefe se había molesto por que le pedí un descanso era algo que tenía que hacer.

Buscar una escuela.

Mis hijos la necesitaban, no podía permitir que pasaran un día más sin estudiar y reforzar sus conocimientos anteriores, cuando llegamos aquí ese fue mi primer propósito, pero todo lo sucedido ha hecho que lo aplace cada vez más.

Quiero ver a mis hijos graduándose, siendo profesionales, teniendo todo lo que en estos momentos no puedo darles, quiero que no cometan los mismos errores que yo, que sean mejores en todo sentido.

Visité tres escuelas, eso fue lo que mi tiempo libre me permitió, a la hora del almuerzo veré más y espero que para la próxima semana ambos estén instalados.

Compré una hamburguesa en el camino y quería algo con que limpiarme las manos, pero no tenía nada, metí mis manos en los bolsillos y encontré un papel arrugado.

Lo saqué y vi que era la nota que había dejado la amiga de mis hijos y que prometí leer, pero la olvidé por completo.

La abrí y comencé a leer.

_**Querido señor Cullen.**_

_**Entiendo su manera de pensar y créame que en ningún momento mi intención ha sido causarle molestia o algún sentimiento negativo.**_

_**Mi nombre es Isabella, tengo veinticuatro años y soy maestra en la escuela primaria Hunsford, ¿creé que le daría semejante información si tuviera malas intenciones? Usted puede comprobarlo cuando quiera, sus hijos son maravillosos y créame que sería incapaz de agredirlos de cualquier manera, por ello me atrevo a decir que usted sí me conoce, aunque quizá no fue en buenas circunstancias, ya que nuestro primer y único contacto ocurrió cuando Caroline estaba siendo trasladada al hospital por culpa de mi descuido, algo que aún no logro perdonarme, quizá no me recuerde, pero realmente me gustaría seguir conservando la amistad con sus hijos.**_

_**Isabella**_

¡Vaya!, pensé que Isabella era una muchachita o hija de alguna mujer que del hotel, pero era una mujer… Y sobre todo era quien casi atropella a mi hija.

Recordé lo linda que se veía toda sonrojada y nerviosa, era preciosa…

Le respondería más tarde y le haría un par de preguntas, por más linda que fuera no podía permitir que cualquier persona se acercara a mis hijos.

Iba a guardar la nota cuando me fijé en el reverso, era un anuncio en el cual solicitaban un conserje, era en la escuela Hunsford, la misma que Isabella mencionaba en la nota.

Entonces supe a donde me dirigía.

**. . . . . . .**

No fue fácil convencer a la señora Victoria de que haría bien mi trabajo, el viernes estuve a prueba y al terminar la jornada me contrató.

El sueldo era bueno, suficiente para mis hijos y para mí, pero aún así seguiría yendo a la terminal para ganar un poco más.

Me preocupaban un poco, el fin de semana se mostraron de lo más tristes, pero no quisieron hablar del tema por lo que no los presioné.

Aún era temprano cuando llegué a la escuela, me coloqué el uniforme y agarré la escoba, limpié uno a uno los pasillos de la escuela y fui hasta la bodega para guardarla, pero vi que un par de niños habían dejado huellas de lodo en el suelo por lo que tomé el trapeador y di un par de pasadas hasta que quedó totalmente limpió.

Ahora sólo necesitaba el letrero de piso mojado, pero no sabía en donde estaba, dejé la puerta abierta y empecé a revisar la bodega, el letrero amarillo estaba bajo un par de implementos de limpieza por lo que tuve que quitarlos para poder sacarlos, lo tomé y estaba saliendo cuando _algo _chocó conmigo, intenté no caer, pero fue en vano, mis zapatos resbalaron por la humedad del suelo y al fijarme en que ese _algo _era más bien _alguien _use mi cuerpo como escudo para que la muchacha no terminara herida.

Mi codo golpeó fuertemente el suelo, pero no me quejé, la chica estaba sobre mí, agarrándose fuertemente de mis brazos, el cabello le cubría completamente el rostro por lo que no pudo verlo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupado.

La ayudé a levantarse y le agarré los hombros cuando la vi trastabillar un poco.

Ella llevó su mano hasta su rostro y se retiró el cabello de la cara, dejando expuestos unos enormes y preciosos ojos marrones.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y su labio inferior estaba siendo aprisionado por sus dientes, temí que se lastimara, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta.

—Yo… Uh, sí... Perdón es que el suelo y yo... —tartamudeaba y me reí por lo adorable que se veía toda sonrojada.

Era ella...

Isabella, la amiga de mis hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo prometido es deuda chicas, ahora ambos ya se volvieron a encontrar, les agradezco muchísimo sus RR en los capítulos anteriores y me alegro de que les guste este fic.<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER:__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Bella**

—No estuvo tan mal. —Le comenté a Alice cuando me preguntó sobre mi _cita _con Paul.

—¿Estás jodiéndome? —preguntó incrédula—. Una cena con un tipo como Paul siempre está mal, no me digas que tu madre está metiéndote mierda en el cerebro.

—Vale —dije dándome por vencida—. Fue la cena más aburrida de mi vida, creo que un minuto más y terminaba ahorcándome con el fideo. —Alice sonrío mientras se quitaba la ropa que llevó a su cita con Jasper, quedando sólo en ropa interior.

—¿Intentó besarte? —preguntó mientras se colocaba una camiseta y se metía entre las sábanas.

—Sí —dije cansada mientras me quitaba el ajustado y para nada cómodo vestido que mi madre me obligó a usar, lancé los tacones y me tiré en la cama sintiendo mis pies hinchados—. Le he dicho que no estoy interesada, ¿sabes qué me respondió? —Le pregunte. Ella negó, así que le respondí con una patética imitación de la voz de Paul—. Claro que lo estás, todo el mundo esta interesado en mí, sé que quizá sea la costumbre de las mujeres fingir estar desinteresadas, pero no debes hacer eso conmigo muñeca… Yo puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—¡Qué cabrón, arrogante y pedante! ¿Quién coño se cree?

—Y eso no es lo peor. —Le dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos—. Después de terminar de decir eso él colocó su mano en mi pierna e intentó subir mi vestido.

—¡Hijo de…

—No lo logró —aclaré antes de que empezara con sus groserías—. Le tiré encima la copa de vino y salí de allí.

—Esa es mi chica —murmuró llena de orgullo.

**. . . . . . .**

¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Mierda, mierda, mil veces mierda, estúpido despertador.

Es que sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas. Mi despertador no había sonado, cuando terminé de bañarme me resbalé en la ducha y me duele el trasero, para rematar estos zapatos están haciendo que mis pies duelan, pero aun así seguí corriendo.

Mi salón estaba en el siguiente pasillo, sólo debía girar dos veces y estaría allí, vi la puerta de los utensilios de limpieza abierta y se me ocurrió que quizá Victoria había conseguido un conserje.

No sé como pasó, pero mi tacón resbaló, mi maletín salió volando y alguien salió por aquella puerta, por lo que chocó conmigo y mi cuerpo se tambaleó.

Lo primero que pensé era que iba a partirme la cabeza, pero el golpe no llegó, todo lo contrario… Dos fuertes brazos aprisionaban mi cuerpo y no sé en que momento, pero mis manos los sostenían con firmeza, mi cabello cubría totalmente mi rostro, por lo que no pude verlo en absoluto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con tono preocupado.

Incapaz de responderle, sólo atiné a aceptar la mano que me ofreció y me ayudó a levantarme, mi tacón casi resbala nuevamente, pero unas grandes manos sostuvieron mis hombros, impidiendo otra caída.

Llevé mi mano hasta mi rostro y lo retiré, sentí que mis mejillas explotarían de lo sonrojadas que estaban, me di cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo el labio, por lo que lo solté de inmediato, mi madre odiaba que hiciera eso.

—Yo… Sí, per-perdón, es que... El suelo y yo... —tartamudeé y, para mi gran vergüenza, el sonrió un poco. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré fijamente—. No le veo lo gracioso, después de todo es culpa suya. —Le reclamé.

—¿Culpa mía? —pregunto elevando una ceja.

—Sí, es su deber y obligación colocar el letrero de piso mojado cuando el piso está mojado. —Le dije sintiéndome más ridicula que antes.

—Bueno, es lo que iba a hacer antes de que usted apareciera corriendo como loca —respondió.

—Usted no sabe nada, con su permiso —pasé a su lado con toda la dignidad que podía y entonces recordé a mi maletín.

Me di la vuelta y lo ignoré con todas mis fuerzas mientras recogía las hojas que se habían salido, cuando terminé me levanté e iba irme, pero él habló.

—Se te ha olvidado una. —Se colocó en frente de mí y me tendió la hoja en la que estaba mi horario.

—Gracias. —Le dije con voz ácida.

—Creo que si eres amiga de mis hijos como mínimo debemos llevarnos bien —comentó como si nada.

Y entonces lo vi bien, era él…

Su cabello cobrizo estaba muy despeinado, como si hubiera pasado sus dedos a través de él, su piel era pálida, tenía unos intensos ojos verdes, pestañas extremadamente largas, su nariz era recta, sí, él era muy guapo.

—Bella, ¡qué bueno que ya estás aquí! —exclamó Victoria y fijé mi vista en ella, que se veía muy bonita con ese traje y el cabello recogido en un moño—. Tengo que darte un nuevo listado.. ¡Oh, veo que conociste a Edward!, Bella, él es Edward, nuestro nuevo conserje, Edward, ella es mi Bella, mi maestra favorita. —Le sonreí a Victoria y tomé el listado nuevo, ella desapareció gritando el nombre de otra maestra y sólo quedamos Edward y yo.

—Uh, sí, me iré ahora.

Corrí hasta mi salón de clase y saludé a los niños con torpeza.

Dejé mi maletín en el escritorio y levanté la vista. En la segunda fila estaban ellos, Caroline y Seth.

**Edward **

Atolondrada, eso era ella, sé que no debí reírme, pero su cara… ¡Su cara era tan graciosa!, las muecas que hacía, sus gestos, todo en ella era adorable.

Hasta cuando se enfadaba parecía un gatito pretendiendo ser un tigre.

Terminé de limpiar los pasillos y colocar los letreros de piso mojado en los corredores cuando la campana del receso sonó.

Mis pequeños vinieron corriendo hacia mí con las bolsas de sus almuerzos.

—¿Cómo estuvo su primer día? —Les pregunté.

—Aburrido, ¿qué esperabas? —respondió Caroline.

—¿No les gustó ver a su amiga? —cuestioné sorprendido de que no lo hubieran mencionado antes.

—¿Cuál amiga? —preguntó Seth con el ceño fruncido.

—Isabella… Bella, la chica del hospital y por la que me hicieron pleito para que les permitiera ser amigos, ¿la recuerdan?

—Ella no es nuestra amiga —respondió Caroline haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Algo malo tuvo que haber sucedido y tenía que preguntarle a Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?. Lamento mucho haber demorado tanto en actualizar todos los fics pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo debido a que estoy por finalizar este ciclo escolar y me mandan mucha tarea.<strong>

**Trataré de no tardar mucho en escribir los siguientes capítulos, no sé que haría si Zai no beteara tan rápido, lo más probable sería que actualizará en años.**

**:) Besos, cuídense. **


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMER:__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Bella.**

Estaba… Confundida.

No, sorprendida.

Jamás pensé que podrían existir días tan asquerosos, cuando creí que quizá todo mejoraría y no fue así… Todo se fue al caño.

Y es que me emocioné tanto al ver a Caroline y Seth en mi salón de clases, me fascinaba la idea de ser su maestra, pero su comportamiento fue… Extraño.

Cuando la clase terminó les pedí que se quedaran un instante, pero dijeron que su papá les esperaba y salieron del salón.

Fruncí el ceño y empecé a preparar el material para las siguientes horas de clase. Su comportamiento fue igual, o incluso peor, pero decidí que tenía que centrarme en la materia que estaba impartiendo, ya después hablaría con ellos. Éramos amigos, ¿verdad?

Mi móvil empezó a sonar y me disculpé con los niños, tomé el teléfono y vi que era un mensaje de Emmet.

_**Señorita maestra de piernas espectaculares, ¿me haría el honor de almorzar conmigo después del trabajo?**_

_**Emmet.**_

Sonreí cuando terminé de leer el mensaje y me senté en el escritorio para responder.

_**Señor músculos de infarto, sé que sería para ti un honor el que lleve mis espectaculares piernas a almorzar contigo, por lo que no te privaré de ese placer.**_

_**Bella.**_

La respuesta no tardo en llegar y la leí.

_**Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, aunque, a decir verdad, no estaba dispuesto a sobrevivir sin mirar sus hermosas piernas por lo que, si me rechazaba, debía recurrir a la fuerza.  
>Pdta. ¿A las tres en el restaurante de siempre?<strong>_

_**Emmet.**_

Emmet era como un hermano para mí, era divertido, atento, protector y, sobre todo, tenía un gran sentido del humor… Razón suficiente para que mi madre lo deteste. A decir verdad, ella detesta todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo y eso incluye a mis amigos.

_**¡Oh, la fuerza! ¿Serías capaz de herir a la dueña de tus piernas favoritas?, espero que no, o de lo contrario, tendré que verme obligada a poner en práctica mis dotes en la defensa personal, que aprendí hace cinco años.  
>Pdta. Perfecto, allí estaré.<strong>_

_**Bella.**_

Emmet me respondía con rapidez, me pregunté si alguien en su trabajo no se daría cuenta, aunque si eso pasara, el grandote sabría cómo resolverlo.

_**Sabes que sería incapaz de poner un dedo en esas piernas Bellita, y en cuanto a tus 'dotes de defensa personal', yo me lo pensaría dos veces si fuera tú, debido a las siguientes razones:  
>1. Yo fui tu maestro.<br>2. Sólo asististe a dos clases.  
>3. La segunda y última clase terminaste con la nariz fracturada y el hombro dislocado.<strong>_

_**Pdta. Tengo que dejarte Bellita, mi padre ya ha empezado a fastidiar mi mañana.**_

_**Emmet.**_

El padre de Emmet, George, es el hombre más tierno del mundo, pero si odia algo en esta vida, era que le contradigan, razón por la cual vive en constante pelea con su Emmet, ya que el grandote no decide en donde trabajar.

—Señorita Bella, ¿puede prestarme su borrador? No sé dónde he puesto el mío —dijo Leah.

—Claro que sí linda —respondí, saqué el borrador y se lo entregué a la niña.

—Gracias señorita Bella.

**. . . . . . .**

Las clases finalizaron por fin y guardé todas mis cosas en el maletín.

Hoy habíamos trabajado con recortes, por lo que el aula quedó hecha un desastre, coloqué todas las mesas en su lugar y tomé las tijeras y gomas para colocarlas en sus respectivos sitios.

—No sabía que aparte de maestra también era conserje —dijeron a mis espaldas. Me giré sorprendida, lo cual provocó que el frasco en donde estaban las tijeras terminaran en el suelo—. ¿Siempre que nos veamos terminará usted en el suelo? —preguntó agachándose a recoger las tijeras.

—Gracias, pero yo… —No terminé de hablar debido a que su mano rozó la mía y un chispazo me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, sentí mi rostro arder y me levanté rápidamente.

—Lo lamento —dijo el señor Cullen.

—No es su culpa que yo sea tan torpe —respondí avergonzada.

—Bueno, siempre se le puede culpar a algún bache en el suelo. —Bromeo.

Sonreí un poco más aliviada y me atreví a mirarlo.

**Edward.**

—Señorita Isabella ¿cree que pueda conversar conmigo un par de minutos? —Le pedí.

—Es lo que estamos haciendo, ¿no? —dijo con esa sonrisa que sólo ella tenía.

—Si, bueno… Es sobre mis hijos. —Le dije tomando de sus manos el frasco de las tijeras y colocándolas en el estante.

Mis manos aún tenían esa sensación tan rara, pero a la vez tan…. _acogedora, _que fue rozar su mano con la mía.

—¿Están bien? ¿Les pasó algo? —preguntó, su rostro estaba pálido y se notaba la preocupación en él.

—No, no es…

—¿No están bien? —Cuestionó alterada.

—No dije eso, ellos están bien, en realidad quería hablarle, o preguntarle, si había sucedido algo hoy. —Le comenté.

—No pasó nada, señor Cullen...

—Llámeme Edward, por favor. —Le pedí.

—Oh, claro. Entonces Llámame Bella y tutéeme, por favor. —Asentí sonriendo y ella continuó—. En realidad fue una sorpresa para mí encontrármelos en el salón de clase, pero ellos estaban distintos, como enojados o malhumorados, intenté hablarles, pero dijeron que estabas esperándolos, así que no tuve oportunidad para hablar, en realidad yo también iba a preguntarte si había sucedido algo el fin de semana, si tuvieron algún problema o algo…

—No, nada de eso, vaya… —dije pasando mis dedos por mi desordenado cabello—. Estoy más confundido ahora, agradezco que te hayas tomado este tiempo para hablar conmigo, tendré una charla con ellos cuando lleguemos al hotel.

—¿Podrías decirme lo que ellos te cuenten? No quiero ser entrometida ni nada, sólo me preocupa que el problema pueda ser yo y…

—Sí, yo te aviso.

Nos despedimos cortésmente y ella salió del salón, dirigiéndose la oficina de la señora Victoria.

Cuando terminé de limpiar salí para irme con mis hijos, los encontré donde los había dejado hace un rato.

—Niños, es hora de irnos. —Les avisé.

—¡Por fin! —exclamaron emocionados, tomaron sus mochilas, cerré con llave las puertas de los salones y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Ahí estaba ella, de nuevo.

Pero no iba sola, estaba con un muchacho fornido, más o menos de su edad, alto, de cabello negro y se notaba que era de buena posición económica... Como ella.

La vi correr hacia él como si fuera una niña, él extendió sus brazos y ella se lanzó hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Él enterró su rostro en los cabellos de Isabella y la soltó, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella subió al auto, ahí fue cuando nos vio.

Ese sonrojo tan característico de ella apareció nuevamente en su rostro, sacó un poco el rostro y su brazo por la ventana y con un movimiento de mano, que ninguno de los tres respondimos, se despidió.

—Ya quiero irme —dijo Seth, sentí como su pequeña mano apretaba la mía con fuerza, no era suficiente para lastimarme, pero nunca lo había viso así de enfadado.

* * *

><p>Me tarde horrores, no tengo perdón, pero era porque estaba -y estoy- en exámenes finales, pero en cuanto empiecen mis vacaciones trataré de no tardarme tanto.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMER:__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth, sus hijos, han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vidas cruzadas.<strong>_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Bella.**

Pasar el rato con Emmett es relajante y divertido.

Él es gracioso y muy protector, no por nada Rose está loca por él.

—Entonces ¿esta vez tu pelea con George es definitiva? —Le pregunté mientras saboreaba una cucharada de helado.

—Eso parece —contestó suspirando—. Esto es tan jodidamente difícil Bells, no te imaginas lo asqueroso que es tenerlo siempre preguntándome si ya sé a qué me dedicaré el resto de mi vida.

—Creo que deberías entenderlo, es tu padre y te ama, sólo busca lo que es mejor para ti y está preocupado porque ya no eres ningún niño de diecisiete años, tienes veintiséis, ya va siendo hora de que sientes cabeza. —Le aconsejé.

—Lo dice la mujer de veinticuatro que está trabajando en una escuela como maestra para demostrarle a su madre que es más que un adorno. —Se burló.

—Jódete —respondí embarrándolo de helado.

—Definitivamente no debiste hacer eso —dijo antes de meter su mano en el bote de helado, salí corriendo y gritando como una loca.

**. . . . . . .**

Si, definitivamente no debí hacer eso.

—No voy a poder sacarme todo este helado del cabello. —Me quejé mientras me veía en el espejo.

Escuché a Emmett reír y me giré para verlo.

Vale, él tampoco estaba muy bien. Tenía helado en todo el cabello y marcas de mis dedos en su camiseta blanca.

—Hay camisas de… —Emmett me miró y la expresión de burla se borró de su rostro—. No me importa, lo digo en serio. Toma lo que necesites, ya sabes dónde están sus cosas.

Me metí al baño antes de que dijera algo más y mojé mi rostro un par de veces para despejar mi mente de los malos recuerdos, terminé por tomar una ducha.

—Creí que te habías convertido en un pescado allá adentro —comentó.

—¡Oh, vamos! No tardé tanto.

—No, sólo una hora y media —respondió.

Rodé los ojos, aunque sabía que era verdad. ¡Vamos! Jamás voy a entender cómo le hacen las personas para bañarse en cinco minutos, si yo no me tardo más de una hora no me siento limpia.

Me fijé en que la sala de estar estaba completamente arreglada, Emmet lavaba los platos, así que no había nada que evidenciara nuestra pelea de helados.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Rose te adora. Creo que no te dejaré ir. —Bromeé.

—No voy a solapar tu vaguería Swan, ahora entiendo de lo que la enana se queja… Realmente odias lavar los platos —dijo riendo.

—Oh, cállate Emmett, eso no es lo mío. Prefiero tender un millón de camas a lavar un solo plato.

**. . . . . . .**

Estuvimos un par de horas charlando de todo, Emmett tuvo que irse y yo sólo quería despejar mi cabeza.

Di un par de vueltas por la ciudad y me detuve para comprar un café.

Aún no anochecía, no eran más de las cinco. Salí de la cafetería y no sé como, pero terminé frente al sitio en donde conocí a Seth y Caroline.

Me bajé y estuve sentada en una banca por un par de minutos, alcancé a ver a los niños entrar a un hotel.

Tomé mi bolsa y los seguí.

—Buenas noches, ¿desea una habitación? —preguntó una mujer con tono aburrido, como si esa frase la hubiera repetido un millón de veces, y quizá así era.

—Eh... no, no gracias. En realidad vengo a visitar a unos amigos míos.

—No se permite a nadie subir a las habitaciones de los huéspedes, si desea entrar tendrá que alquilar una —contestó fastidiada.

—Pero no me voy a quedar ahí, sólo los visitaré y me iré.

—Si no alquila una habitación no entra —exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

_Perra_, pensé.

Pero aún así tomé mi bolsa y saqué un par de billetes de veinte dólares y se los arrojé.

—Aquí tiene —contestó entregándome las llaves de igual forma.

Me dirigí al ascensor y entonces me di cuenta de que no sabía cuál era la habitación de los niños.

Regresé donde la recepcionista.

—Disculpa, ¿en que habitación se encuentran los niños que acaban de subir?

—¿Para qué quiere saber?

—Por que son ellos a quienes vine a visitar. —Le contesté irritada.

—Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte —contestó, tomó una lima y empezó a arreglarse las uñas.

—Mira, aquí tienes todos estos, así que dime dónde demonios están los niños.

—Habitación ciento ocho —contestó sin dejar de ver los billetes que le lancé.

Rodé los ojos y me metí en el ascensor.

Las personas hacían cualquier cosa por dinero, qué idiotas. Quizá en eso Renée tenga razón, las personas sí tienen un precio.

El ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso y busqué la habitación ciento ocho, di un salto cuando la encontré.

Una anciana me miró como diciendo _ridícula, _pero la ignoré.

Toqué la puerta y esperé a que ellos abrieran.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Seth.

—Soy yo, Isabella.

—No hay nadie —gritó Caroline.

_¿En serio?_

—¡Oh vamos, ábranme!

—No hay nadie. —Volvió a repetir Caroline, por lo que bufé.

—De acuerdo… entonces creo que tengo que irme con este inmenso regalo que les traje, es una lástima, pero estoy segura de que alguien más va a quererlo.

Esperé que funcionara, pero no abrieron la puerta, recargué mi cabeza contra la puerta y suspirando me dirigí al ascensor.

Cuando éste llegó escuché como una puerta se abría y me giré.

Seth estaba vistiendo un pijama de _Spiderman, _se veía adorable.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Sí. —Accedió suspirando.

Seth se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar, Caroline estaba sentada en una pequeña cama, abrazando a un oso de peluche.

—Hola niños, ¿cómo están? —pregunté. Ellos no respondieron, así que me senté en el filo de la cama—. De acuerdo. Sé que están molestos, pero no entiendo el motivo, si hice algo que los ofendiera, o aún peor, los lastimara, les pido que por favor me lo digan y si no quieren, entonces les ruego me perdonen por todo.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que Seth habló.

—Te fuiste.

—¿Qué? No... no, yo no me he ido... ¿Cuándo? —pregunté sin entender.

—Dijiste que no te irías, pero desapareciste. —Esta vez fue Caroline quien habló, y entonces comprendí.

—Voy a matar a ese mesero idiota. Escuchen ahora lo entiendo, yo... tenía que salir de la ciudad, mi padre tenía algo importante y no podía faltar y como no alcancé a avisarles le pedí al mesero del restaurante al que solemos ir que se los dijera, pero veo que no lo hizo.

—¿No vas a irte? —preguntó Seth mirándome.

—No cielo, claro que no. Vengan. —Les pedí.

Los atraje hacia mí, coloqué a uno en cada pierna y los abracé.

—No voy a irme, me gusta vivir aquí, tengo un trabajo, una casa, amigos, a ustedes... sobre todo a ustedes, no quiero irme y odio pelearme con ustedes. —Les dije mientras besaba sus cabellos.

—Pensé que no ibas a volver. —Sollozó Caroline.

—Tranquila —dije recargando mi mejilla en su cabeza—, No voy a irme, se los prometo, estaré aquí tanto tiempo que serán ustedes quienes terminen echándome.

—Entonces te quedarás para siempre —respondieron ambos.

**Edward.**

Si estaba seguro de algo, era que jamás vi a alguien tratar a mis hijos como ella, con tanta paciencia, dulzura, cariño y adoración.

Quise tener una cámara y poder retratar ese momento, ella abrazada a mis hijos como si fueran propios.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos lentamente, noté cómo un sonrojo la cubrió por completo, su boca forma una "O" y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que sólo llevo una toalla cubriéndome de la cintura para abajo.

—Rayos —murmuro y me doy la vuelta para entrar nuevamente al baño, pero la puesta está cerrada y termino por estampar mi rostro contra ella y caigo al suelo.

Oigo a los niños carcajearse y ella se levanta rápidamente.

—Señor... Edward, ¿estás bien? —pregunta.

Abro los ojos y la veo arrodillada a mi lado.

—Y-Yo no, sí… Sí, estoy bien. —Tartamudeo.

—Te hiciste un corte.

—Oh Dios —murmuro, tomo la mano que está tendiéndome y me levanto.

—Ven, siéntate aquí. Niños, traigan un poco de alcohol y una bandita, por favor. —Ellos corren a hacer lo que les dice y regresan con todo lo que se les pidió—. Gracias, ahora vayan a lavarle los dientes. —Ellos asienten con una sonrisa, pero antes de llegar al baño Caroline se da la vuelta.

—¿Vas a estar aquí cuando...?

—No me iré sin despedirme. —Mi niña sonríe y se mete al baño con Seth.

—Te admiro —digo mientras ella rocía alcohol en el algodón.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta.

—Porque yo tengo que pedirles un millón de veces que vayan a lavarse los dientes.

—Es normal, son niños.

—Tus hijos deben adorarte. —Le digo.

—¿Qué? No, no yo no tengo hijos, apenas y tengo veinticuatro años —exclama horrorizada.

—¿No te gustan los niños? —pregunto sorprendido.

—No es eso, soy maestra, me gustan los niños —contesta como si fuera obvio.

—Claro, qué tonto... ¡Auch! —Me quejo cuando el alcohol hace contacto con la zona afectada.

—Lo siento —responde mordiéndose el labio.

—No es nada.

—No por eso, sino por invadir la privacidad de tu casa, quiero decir, es algo psicópata el que haya venido sin que me invitaras y aparecer por aquí cuando se supone que no sé donde vives —dice sonriendo avergonzada.

—Bella, tú eres bienvenida siempre.

Ella sonríe y murmura un gracias en voz baja.

—Listo, quedó como si no te hubieras golpeando contra la puerta. —Bromea.

—Es que eres una gran doctora.

Ella baja un poco la cabeza y se siente tan normal, tan bien tener su rostro tan cerca del mío.

Miro sus rosados labios, que están entreabiertos, me acerco un poco y ella también.

Nuestros labios se rosan poco a poco, estoy llevando mi mano hasta su cuello cuando los niños salen del baño.

—¡Ya está! —gritan ambos.

Ella se aleja como si mi tacto la quemara y se voltea hacia los niños, se despide brevemente y sale corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Chicas no sé si tienen conocimiento, pero para mis historias hay un grupo en Facebook donde suelo publicar adelantos, portadas, etc.<p>

El link está en mi perfil, por si desean unirse.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth, sus hijos, han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

**Beta Élite Fanfiction **_**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Bella.**

Estaba completamente segura de tres cosas

La primera: fue un completo error haber ido a ese hotel. La segunda: Edward es un hombre muy guapo. Y la tercera: no puedo relacionarme con él.

Sería muy sencillo filtrear con él, pero si todo terminaba mal, y estoy segura de que será así, Seth y Caroline se verían afectados y jamás haría algo para herirlos.

Y claro, también está mi muy estropeado historial de parejas, todas ellas han terminado de una mala manera, fuimos el típico '_podemos ser amigos_' y hoy en día si nos vemos en la calle o algún evento social, simplemente fingimos que no nos conocemos, y no quiero que eso pase con Edward.

Y además…. Edward es pobre, sin duda no es el impedimento más importante, pero estoy segura que mi único atractivo es mi enorme cuenta bancaria, mis padres no lo aprobarían y no quiero lidiar con eso.

Me dirigí hasta mi apartamento, me quité los zapatos y los tiré sin fijarme en dónde caerían.

Fui hasta la nevera y saqué una cerveza, no era mi favorita, ¿pero qué más da? Me quite el resto de la ropa y me coloqué el pijama, terminé de beberme la cerveza y entonces me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

Fue sólo un '_casi beso_',no es como si él lo hubiera planeado, o como si estuviera interesado en mí.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de dejar de pensar en ello y cuando me di cuenta de que no lo lograría, suspiré profundamente y tiré de las mantas hasta cubrir mi cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez que él no estaba interesado en mí.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

La mañana llego y con ella el miedo de ver a Edward, no sabía qué decir o hacer cuando lo viera.

Después de un desayuno improvisado, jugo de naranja y una tostada, me dirigí a la escuela con una decisión tomada.

No hablaría ni vería a Edward en ningún momento, trataría de evitarlo a toda costa.

Aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento general del personal. Aún estaba a tiempo, fui a registrarme y vi a Charlotte, una maestra como yo, pero de un grado inferior.

—Isabella, hola. ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Eh… hola Charlotte, muy bien, ¿y tú? —Le contesté mientras colocaba mis datos en el registrador.

—De maravilla —dijo dando saltitos.

—¡Wow! —exclamé sonriendo al verla tan enérgica—, ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad?

—¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que tú no estabas esperando llegar aquí.

—Eh... no, ¿por qué debería? —pregunté.

_Y claro, si hubiera podido no venir hubiera sido un alivio_,pensé.

—Por el nuevo conserje, ¿es que no lo has visto? Es tan caliente —dijo mordiéndose los labios.

Fruncí el ceño y quise decirle que Edward no era como los demás hombres, que él sería incapaz de estar con ella o con cualquier otra.

Y entonces recordé lo que había pasado ayer, él pudo haber hecho eso con cualquier otra.

—Sí, lo he visto, soy la maestra de sus hijos en casi todas las materias —dije recalcando la última palabra.

—Ah, sí, esos niños. También soy su maestra, ¿crees que sea casado? Aunque con lo guapo que está es lo más probable —dijo suspirando frustrada.

—Tengo que irme. —Espete y me marché rumbo a mi salón.

Y ahí estaba él.

Agachado, con una rodilla sobre el suelo y la otra a la altura de su cadera para estar a la altura de los niños.

Les acomodaba el uniforme y depositaba un beso en sus frentes, le escuché decir '_Tengan un buen día niños, pórtense bien_', le vi dar la vuelta y me pegué a la pared.

Conté hasta diez, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y confié en que se hubiera ido, ya que sus utensilios estaban al otro lado del pasillo.

Di un par de pasos y, tan concentrada como estaba, no me di cuenta cuando choqué con alguien.

—¡Oh por Dios! Lo lamento tanto, soy tan despistada, discúlpeme —dije abochornada.

—No, yo lo siento, perdón. ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó Edward.

Me maldije internamente por no haber contado hasta cien antes de empezar a caminar.

—No, estoy bien… Estoy bien —dije pasando una mano por mis cabellos.

—Sí, está bien… Bella, lo que pasó ayer… —No lo dejé terminar.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien —contesté histéricamente—. Tengo que irme, llego tarde a clases.

No dejé que dijera nada y me eché a correr hasta el salón.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Las clases terminaron y por fin llegó mi hora del almuerzo.

Sue era la encargada del pequeño restaurante que había aquí.

—Hola cielo, siéntate. —Me saluda cuando me ve entrar—. Ahora te traigo el menú.

Veo a su hijo, del cual no recuerdo el nombre, tomar el menú y venir hasta mi mesa.

—Buenas tardes señorita Isabella, aquí está el…

—Cualquier cosa estará bien. —Le digo antes de que termine de hablar.

—De acuerdo, enseguida le sirvo. —Se da la media vuelta, pero antes me lanza un guiño, pongo los ojos en blanco y entonces escucho cómo un par de sillas de mi mesa son jaladas hacia atrás.

Levanto la vista y veo a dos niños sonrientes, rápidamente miro a todos los lados parta comprobar que Edward no esté con ellos, correspondo a su sonrisa una vez que veo que él no está.

—Hola Bella. —Me saludan al unísono.

—¿Podemos almorzar contigo? —pregunta Caroline.

—Por supuesto. —Le indico al joven que les sirva a los niños también y mientras se aleja le escucho hablarse a sí mismo preguntándose si son mis hijos.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —Les pregunto.

—Aburrido… ¿Qué esperabas? —responde Caroline.

—¿Mis clases son aburridas? —Inquiero con fingida indignación

—No, no. —Se apresura a negar Seth—. Es sólo que la señorita Charlo… Charlo…

—Charlotte. —Le digo para ayudarlo.

—Sí, ella. Sus clases son aburridas y siempre nos pregunta si papá vendrá por nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Hablaré con ella ¿bien? —Ambos asienten y se dedican a comer.

Los imito hasta que los niños lanzan un grito.

—¡Papi!

Lo que provoca que la comida vaya a parar a otro sitio, empiezo a toser y siento unas cuantas palmaditas de tres manos, dos peñas y una grande, frotar mi espalda con cuidado.

—Gracias —respondo sintiéndome humillada.

Lo único que he hecho ante este hombre es ponerme en ridículo, no sé cómo no piensa que estoy loca, o tal vez lo hace, pero es demasiado educado para decirlo.

—Ten un poco de agua. —Me ofrece cuando me siento correctamente.

—Gracias. —Le doy un sorbo y me siento mejor—. Yo… Tengo que irme —digo y coloco el vaso en la mesa.

—Pero aún no terminas. —Protesta Caroline.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo hambre. —Miento, lo cierto es que mi estómago ruge como un león.

—Por favor Bella, no te vayas —insiste Seth.

Lanzo un bufido y vuelvo a sentarme para terminar de comer con los niños y él.

**Edward.**

Esta molesta, no... Está mucho más que molesta.

Me evita, lo sé.

Incluso los niños lo han notado, en su receso me preguntaron si discutí con ella, les contesté que no, y es verdad… Sólo quise besarla.

Entiendo que ella no esté interesada, quiero decir, soy un conserje, por ende mi sueldo no es magnífico. Vivo en un hotel cuyo alquiler casi me deja sin dada de mi sueldo, y sobre todo, a pesar de que ella adore a los niños, no son de ella, y para cualquier mujer aceptar dos niños ajenos debe ser difícil, lo sé.

Los niños fueron a comer y les dije que los alcanzaría en un rato, fui hasta el salón de ella, pero ya no estaba, me di media vuelta y vi a una mujer delgada, de cabello negro y corto, lleva una falda corta y la blusa más ceñida al cuerpo que he visto en mi vida.

—Buenas tardes. —Me saluda cuando paso a su lado.

—Buenas tardes señorita —respondo y sigo mi camino.

Llego hasta el pequeño restaurante de Sue y me sorprendo al verla allí con los niños, entonces ellos gritan y la veo atragantarse.

Corro a su lado y empiezo a palmear su espalda, los niños me imitan.

Pido un poco de agua para ella, la bebe y noto lo nerviosa que está…

No, no es nerviosismo, está tratando de evitarme.

Después de súplicas por parte de mis hijos, ella se queda a comer, sé que no quiero e4star aquí, esta incómoda y evita mirarme.

Ella es bonita, muy bonita, y delicada. Y por eso está con el joven que la recogió, tenía dudas sobre si eran pareja, aún las tengo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ella no quiere involucrarse conmigo.

Tampoco quiero que mis hijos la pierdan, así que decido darle la distancia que quiere.

* * *

><p>Lamento haber tardado chicas pero me deje llevar por las vacaciones.<p>

Espero les haya gustado ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth, sus hijos, han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Vidas cruzadas.<strong>

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Beta Élite Fanfiction www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**...**_

**Bella.**

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, Edward y yo no volvimos a quedarnos solos y lo prefería así.

Tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello, si llegara a suceder algún tipo de relación entre ambos y fracasara, los niños sufrirían, así que la distancia es mi nueva mejor amiga.

—¿Quieres el de almendras o el de chocolate? —preguntó Alice.

—El de chocolate está bien. —Le contesté mientras ponía las demás botanas sobre la pequeña mesa central.

—Pues yo quiero el napolitano —respondió riendo.

Rodé los ojos, ni siquiera sabía para qué me preguntaba, si ella siempre terminaba eligiendo las cosas.

—Lo que sea, pero mueve tu flaco trasero al sofá. —Le grité mientras me tumbaba boca abajo en él.

Alice bufó mientras se acostaba.

Habíamos elegido una película de acción llamada _Ben Hur,_ en realidad la compramos sólo por el actor principal, que estaba increíblemente bueno.

—Oh, olvidé comentarte que ayer fui a la escuela esa en la que trabajas —dijo mientras se metía un nacho en la boca.

—Ah… ¿Y? —pregunté sin prestarle atención.

—Conocí al conserje —exclamó sonriendo.

Ahora sí que le prestaba atención.

—Ah sí, es agradable —dije intentando evitar sonrojarme.

—¿Agradable? Agradable mi tanga... ese tipo esta increíblemente caliente, Isabella Swan, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó riendo.

—Es padre soltero —dije frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Oh… eso no lo hace menos caliente… espera… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Te estás sonrojando! —gritó poniendo pausa a la película.

—¡Hey, estaba viendo eso! —Le dije tratando de evadir el tema.

—Por favor, dime… ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuando qué? —pregunté irritada

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

—Él no me gusta Alice.

—Sí claro. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que vi cuando fui a esa escuela?

—Creo que no quiero… —Suspiré—. Pero igual vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Verás, fui con la directora, esa tal Victoria, y me dijo cómo llegar a tu salón, claro que ella no sabía que yo soy un asco total con las direcciones, pero bueno, después de perderme un par de veces vi a ese bombonazo de conserje y, ¿qué crees que estaba haciendo?... no contestes, no es una pregunta realmente. Bueno, él estaba mirándote… y no como el idiota de Tyler lo hacía, él te miraba de verdad, como Jasper me mira a mí, como Emmet mira a Rose... Tú entiendes.

—Primero que nada, respira, y segundo, estás increíblemente equivocadas. Yo no le gusto a Edward, y si miraba en mi dirección es porque yo soy la maestra de sus hijos.

—Pues no te miraba como a una maestra —replicó.

—Alice, ¿por qué no paras de una buena vez con eso? Te lo digo, Edward no esta interesado en mí.

—¿Por qué no? Eres preciosa, amable, y todo el mundo te quiere…

—Soy tan grandiosa que ni si quiera he podido hacer que mi madre me tolere —respondí sin mirarla.

—Vamos, esto no es por tu madre, ¿verdad? ¿Es por él, por lo que paso? —preguntó bajando su tono de voz.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver ni con mi madre ni con él, ¿vale?... ¿Podemos volver a la película? —pedí tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Está bien —respondió y volvió a recostarse.

Volví a concentrarme en la película cuando la molesta voz de Alice rompió el silencio.

—Pero aún creo que le gustas.

Y un almohadazo fue lo que recibió.

**Edward.**

—Papi, ¿Bella esta enojada con nosotros? —preguntó Caroline mientras se colocaban el pijama.

—No cielo, ¿por qué lo dices? —Inquirí con curiosidad.

—Por que cada vez que nos ve sale _hubiendo_ —contestó Seth.

—Se dice huyendo campeón, y no… quizá llevaba prisa, pero ella los adora a ambos, claro que no está molesta con ustedes.

—¿Se lo preguntarás? —pidieron al unísono.

—No creo que… es que… —Titubeé, ¿cómo les decía que la razón por la que Bella salía huyendo era por mí y no por ellos?

—¡Papi!… por favor, por favor, por favor.

—Está bien, lo haré —dije resignado—, ahora es tiempo de dormir porque papá tiene que irse a trabajar.

Los niños asintieron y se metieron a la cama mientras veían la televisión.

—Quiero la televisión apagada a las…

—Ocho y treinta. —Completó Seth.

—Y no quiero que…

—Abramos la puerta a desconocidos, lo sabemos papi. Adiós.

Solté una carcajada al notar cómo mis hijos me echaban, coloqué seguro en la puerta y fui hasta mi empleo en el terminal de autobuses.

Salude a Angela y empecé a trabajar.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

El sábado terminó y mis hijos y yo fuimos por al parque un helado.

—Papi..., ¿podemos ir a los _gulumpios_? —preguntaron.

—Se dice columpios bebé. Vayan y no hablen con extraños, estaré sentado en esa banca. —Les dije señalando el sitio que estaba cerca de los juegos.

—Sí papi, vamos Caro.

Los dos empezaron una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero.

Me senté en donde les había dicho a mis hijos y empecé a pensar en lo diferente que era mi vida a como me la había imaginado hace ocho años.

Con un buen trabajo y una familia, tal vez, felicidad… Sobre todo felicidad.

Al menos era feliz… Y tenía una familia.

—¡¿Edward, eres tú?! —Escuché a alguien gritar.

—¿Bree? —dije sonriendo ampliamente—. ¡Santo cielo, Bree! —Cuando ella se lanzó a mis brazos, todo lo que pude hacer fue estrecharla con fuerza, dejar que mi mentón descansara en su cabeza y sentir su familiar olor a almendras.

Bree olía a casa.

Y yo había extrañado mucho aquella casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Me reporto después de un mes de no hacer nada,. y como siempre el capítulo llevo más rápido gracias a mi beta :3 asi que.. créditos a ella-<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_DISCLAIMER:__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**Summary:** Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth, sus hijos, han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vidas cruzadas.<strong>_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

**Bella.**

Nada era más fastidioso que tener a tu mejor amiga gritando como una demente mientras te vistes para ir a correr un domingo por la mañana.

—Bella— llamo Alice… '_mm_' fue todo lo que le dije mientras anudaba mis zapatos. — Llevas anudando ese zapato desde hace diez minutos, quieres mover tu trasero de ahí ahora— demandó.

—Es domingo en la mañana Alice, ¿no lo entiendes?. Quiero dormir— le dije exasperada.

—No me importa, muévete. — contestó.

Le saqué el dedo del medio y ella hizo lo mismo, terminé de recogerme el cabello en una coleta y salí.

La vi esperándome fuera del edificio y moviendo el pie con aparente molestia.

—¿No iremos en auto? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Es domingo de ejercicio Bella, por supuesto que no iremos en auto— rodó los ojos y empezó a hacer calentamiento, el cual era ridículo por cierto, pero igual me obligo a hacerlo.

Después de ello emprendimos un trote suave.

A los veinte minutos estuvo apunto de desmayarme o pedir clemencia de rodillas para volver a casa pero Alice no me dejo.

—Hay un àrque cerca, descansamos ahí— contestó.

—Te… o..dio— le dije con la voz entrecortada mientras me embutía de agua.

—No sé como es que te conservas tan bien si no haces ejercicio y comes como si no hubiese mañana— dijo al cabo de un rato.

—Se .. lla..ma.. ge..néti..ca—le contesté.

Cuando vi el parque aparecer no pude sentirme más feliz , acelere el paso y me deje caer en el césped.

—Floja— dijo Alice y se acostó conmigo.

—mentirosa— contraataque. Ella me miró sin entender y yo reí.

—Puede que te guste hacer ejercicio pero para ti los fines de semana se resumen a dormir y comer, asi que hay una razón para que hayas decidido trotar hoy— le expliqué.

—Si.. vale, de acuerdo— contestó. —Es sobre Jasper y yo… ya sabes que últimamente las cosas andan de mil maravillas con él y bueno… ayer fue a mi casa habló con mis padres y… ¡Me pidió matrimonio! — grito eufórica.

Me levante de golpe y la abrace muy fuerte.

—Felicidades Alice, me alegro muchísimo por ti y por Jazz, van a ser una pareja estupenda— le dije.

—Gracias Bells, apenas y me lo pidió empecé a organizarlo todo y tenía que venir a decírtelo y ahora que lo sabes, me gustaría preguntarte si ¿quieres ser mi madrina? — pregunto algo recelosa.

—¡Demonios que si! — le contesté riendo.

Hablamos sobre cada detalle de la boda, el vestido, los invitados y otras cosas; ya tenían una fecha y sería dentro de tres meses,

—Voy por un helado— anunció. —¿Quieres uno? — preguntó.

—Vale, uno de chocolate— le contesté.

Me levante del césped y sacudí mis pantalones, me acomodé nuevamente la coleta y fue ahí cuando vi a un par de niños jugando… al principio no los reconocí pero luego pude ver sus rostros y supe que eran Caroline y Seth.

Me pregunte si vinieron solos pero Edward apareció de inmediato, y no muy después una chica una chica guapa y pelinegra abrazo a Edward.

Fruncí el seño, él no me dijo que tenía pareja.. bueno tampoco es como que le haya dado la oportunidad ¿verdad?.

Moví mi cabeza un par de veces y traté de convencerme de que no era asunto mío.

Luego pensé en si los niños la aceptaban y cuando los vi correr hacia ella no me quedo más duda, lo hacían.

**Edward.**

—Edward, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por poder verte de nuevo— comentó Bree

—Yo también estoy muy feliz B, te eh echado mucho de menos— le digo mientras le abrazo. —Pero… ¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunté

—No tenía tu número de celular asi que fui a casa de tus padres pero bueno ellos tampoco sabían asi que estaba por rendirme cuando decidí venir a dar un paseo y te vi—

—Doy gracias a Dios por ello— ambos sonreímos, Bree se sonroja y agacha la cabeza. — ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? —le pregunto.

—Un mes y medio, conseguí empleo, uno muy bueno en realidad, incluso conseguí rentar una casa— me contesta emocionada.

—¡Felicidades, B!, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sabía que lo lograrías— le doy un beso en la cabeza y ella acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Te extrañe mucho Ed, pero cuéntame.. ¿Dónde estas viviendo?.

Empiezo a relatarle todo lo que ah sucedido desde que llegue a Forks, omitiendo por supuesto a Bella.

—Creí que querías ser médico Ed, ¿ya no quieres? — pregunta.

—Lo quiero, aún lo hago pero… las cosas aún no están bien, necesito primero asegurarme de que mis hijos están bien y a salvo—

—Estoy segura de que lo harás Ed, tu siempre logras lo que te propones.

—¡Breeeeeee! — gritaron mis pequeños al percatarse de nuestra amiga.

— ¡Mocosos! — gritó ella riendo y dejando que ambos se le echasen encima.

**/…../**

Pasamos el resto del fin de semana con Bree, saliendo a comer helados a conocer la ciudad, fue relajante, creo que hace mucho que no me sentía asi.

Cuando la noche cayó, acompañamos a Bree hasta su casa, una pequeña pero acogedora casita, nos invito a pasar y tomamos un refrigerio, antes de partir me pidió que habláramos.

Fuimos hasta la cocina y mientras yo lavaba la vajilla y ella la secaba dijo:

—Ed, estaba pensando en que quizá tú… quisieras, me gustaría que tú…

—¿Nerviosa B?, sabes que no muerdo— le digo dándole un empujón, ella sonríe un poco y continúa.

—Es que te eh extrañado mucho y estuve pensando en que quizá te gustaría... bueno a ti y a los mocosos venirse a vivir aquí, conmigo—

* * *

><p>Antes que nada espero disculpen mi retraso y las faltas ortográficas del capítulo ya que lo he subido sin betear; se que me he ausentado por MUCHÍSIMO tiempo pero he tenido razones y esas se llaman exámenes, aún estoy en ello pero no quise dejar pasar otro día más sin subirlo.<p>

Espero...les guste :)


	15. Chapter 15

_DISCLAIMER:__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**Summary:** Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth, sus hijos, han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas.**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**BELLA.**_

Lunes….

Odioso lunes...

Estuve dando vueltas en la cama durante horas, y cuando apenas iba a conciliar el sueño mi alarma me despertó; de mala gana me levante y me metí a la ducha.

Conduje hasta una pastelería y compre un par de donas y un refresco, me lo comí todo en el transcurso hasta mi trabajo.

Aparqué en el sitio de siempre y me dirigí a registrarme, Victoria estaba allí, la salude con una sonrisa y ella con un gesto me indico que la acompañara hasta su oficina.

—Pues tú dirás— le dije cuando nos sentamos.

Ella llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Isabella— comenzó, suspire frustrada, creo que ya sabía lo que iba a decir. — Eres una maestra muy buena, tus alumnos están a gusto contigo y a mí me agradas…

— ¿Pero?... — le dije.

—Pero yo no tolero que nadie venga a mi casa, me arme un escándalo y luego me diga que hacer— contestó frunciendo el seño.

— ¿Qué? — contesté sorprendida. — No entiendo a que te refieres, yo… no sé de qué habas.

—Tu madre…— ¡Dios, no!

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y gemí de frustración.

— ¡Dios, Victoria!, lo siento muchísimo…. Yo no tenía idea de que…

—Isabella… Bella, como dije anteriormente eres una muy buena maestra, los alumnos y yo estamos muy contestos contigo, asi que no voy a permitir que esto vuelva a suceder ¿De acuerdo? — asentí y me volví a disculpar. —Bien, porque si vuelve a suceder voy a despedirte

**/:::::/**

El resto de la mañana paso normal, los niños se portaron muy bien, excepto que Seth y Caroline no asistieron a clases y Edward tampoco fue a trabajar, supuse que quizá estaba con la chica del parque.

Suspire feliz cuando la jornada terminó, llegue a mi departamento y me coloqué una vieja camiseta, me quité el sostén y los zapatos, y tomé el teléfono.

—Hola papi, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté cuando Charlie contestó el teléfono.

— ¡Bella!, ¿Cómo estas cielo?, aquí como siempre con varios asuntos de la empresa, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo va el trabajo? —preguntó.

Podía imaginármelo en su despacho, sentado en su sillón de cuero, releyendo unos papeles importantes mientras hablaba conmigo.

—Todo bien papi, bueno excepto por algo…— dudé en contárselo pero cuando él preguntó que qué era lo que me molestaba tuve que decírselo— Mamá llamó a mi jefa para exigirle que me despidiera.

— ¿Qué? ¡Dios Santo! Tú madre nunca va a aprender a no meterse en los asuntos de los demás, —musitó consternado. — ¿Quieres que hable con ella? — preguntó finalmente.

—No papi, yo voy a hablar con ella, ¿Me la pasas? Por favor.

—Si claro— lo oí dejar el teléfono sobre el escritorio y llamar a mi madre.

¡Esto va a ser difícil!

—Isabella…— dijo apenas sostuvo el teléfono.

¡Oh mierda!

_**EDWARD**_

La parte más difícil de toda mudanza es lograr que todo el equipaje entrará en las maletas en las que vinieron…. Prácticamente pasamos toda la mañana guardando nuestras pertenencias.

Los niños estuvieron felices de faltar a la escuela, excepto que claro, dijeron que extrañarían a Bella.

—Y esta es la última caja— exclamé cuando la selle con cinta adhesiva.

—Pues bien, voy a llamar al taxi para guardar todo— dijo Bree.

Mientras ella llamaba al taxi, los niños tomaron unas pequeñas cajas y las llevaron a bajo, tomé las otras y cuando por fin terminamos el taxi llegó.

Bree les dio la dirección y allí partimos.

**/:::::/**

La casa de Bree era muy pequeña pero bonita, tenía su estilo.

Ella se adelantó a abrir la puerta y grito: "_Bienvenidos a casa"_

A casa…. Cómo me gustaría poder ofrecerles eso a mis hijos…

Pasamos la tarde entera acomodando nuestras cosas, la casa en si tenía 3 habitaciones pequeñas, un baño y una cocina, Seth y Caroline compartirían su habitación mientras que yo tendía una para mí.

A eso de las 8:00 pm Bree preparó café y nos sentamos todos a la mesa, luego acostamos a los niños y ella y yo nos sentamos a charlar, como cuando éramos más jóvenes.

**/:::::/**

Después de salir de la oficina de la Sra. Victoria, me dirigí a acompañar a mis hijos a su salón, me extraño no ver a Bella allí sino a otra profesora.

Quizá no podrá llegar las primeras horas, me dije.

Mientras acomodaba las cosas en el salón de una profesora de quinto año la oí sin querer.

—Sí, yo oí a Victoria cuando la despidió— comentó, la otra profesora solo rió.

—Bueno es obvio ¿no?, ni siquiera era buena maestra, no era nada más que una pobre tonta, me alegro que Victoria la haya despedido.

Fruncí el seño y me dije a mi mismo que no podían estar hablando de Bella.

Me acerqué a ellas pensando en cómo preguntarle acerca de Bella pero no se me ocurría nada.

—Disculpa maestra, iré a dejar estas bolsas de basura en el salón de la Srta. Bella— le dije.

— ¡Oh Edward! ¿Es que no te has enterado?, Ese ya no es el salón de Isabella, ella ya no trabaja aquí.

* * *

><p>Se que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última actualización de este fic, pero ahora que estoy por terminar el semestre trataré de igualarme en los demás fics, espero que aún me lean ;)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_**××Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Asi que pido perdón por eso pero he estado muy ocupada como para escribir pero no voy a dejar ninguna de mis historias colgadas, les agradezco infinitamente a quienes aún me leen.××**_

_DISCLAIMER:__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>_

_**EDWARD**_

Toda esa semana pasó sin que el rumor de que Bella ya no trabajaba en la escuela, dejara de esparcirse.

A lo largo de la semana hubo varias teorías, entre que había sido despedida por ineficiente o por que la habían encontrado con drogas y un sinfín de cosas que yo sabía que no eran ciertos, pero aún asi me desconcertaba su rápida huída.

— ¡Edward! — oí el gritó de Bree que me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, la mire esperado que hablará o hiciera algo y ella solo frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué pasa B?

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto Ed, has estado tan pensativo durante esta semana, que apenas y prestas atención a lo que te digo— contestó molesta.

—Lo lamento B, estaba pensando en cosas del trabajo que me tienen un poco preocupado.

—Papi…— oí que Seth me llamó.

— ¿Si, peque?

—Papi, ¿ya no va a resresar Bella? —

—Se dice regresar mocoso— dijo Bree molestándolo pero extrañamente Seth no le respondió como normalmente hace.

Me quede pensando en que decirles, si bien esta semana ellos no paraban de preguntar por Bella, y habían oído los rumores que allí se habían creado pero nada de eso los tranquilizaba, incluso se levantaban más temprano para llegar antes que todos a la escuela y verla llegar, pero claro, eso nunca pasó.

—Papi… ¿va volver? — preguntó Caroline.

—No sé bebé, esperemos que sí— les dije sonriendo.

**..**

**.**

El fin de semana la pasamos en casa...

Casa, que extraño se oía decir eso, durante mucho tiempo pensé que no tendría eso pero ahora se siente bien saber que mis hijos tienen en donde estar seguros, ya que en el hotel si el dinero llegara a escasear nos veríamos obligados a pasar la noche en la calle o en el mejor de los casos: durmiendo en mi auto.

E asusté un poco cuando alguien saltó al sofá en donde yo estaba, pero luego de oír las risas de Bree solo pude reírme con ella, Bree era como una niña en cuerpo de mujer, era tan ocurrida y divertida que mis hijos la adoraban, me gustaba eso, los primeros años de los niños ellos preguntaban por su mamá, se dormían llorando pensando en que los demás niños tenían una mamá y ellos no, pero Bree esta aquí, con nosotros y si bien no la ven como una madre, ni yo la veo como mi pareja, se que ella estará para mis hijos.

Mire a Bree de reojo y estaba cubierta de harina y su cabello estaba pegajoso.

—Apestas B, quítate— le dije empujándola suavemente.

— ¡Abrazo a papá! — grito y la tuve a ella y a los niños encima de mí cubriéndome de harina y lo que parecía ser huevo.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>BELLA<strong>_

— ¡No es tu problema, mamá! — le grité cuando llegue nuevamente y a mi departamento.

La verdad es que llevábamos discutiendo desde que salí de casa de mi papá, había tenido que ausentarme del trabajo para poder aclarar las cosas con Renné porque al parecer ya se había hartado de mi "_estúpido e inútil trabajo"._

— ¡No me hables en ese tono Isabella!, ¡Soy tu madre! — gritó, oí a Charlie decirle que se calmará y que asi no iba a arreglar las cosas pero mi madre lo calló diciéndole que no se meta, porque era culpa suya que yo sea así.

— ¡Pues si fueras mi madre como dices me apoyarías!, ¡Respetarías mi decisión! — le respondí furiosa mientras tiraba mi maleta en el suelo y me sacaba los zapatos a patadas.

— ¡Mis amigas ya están hablando de eso Isabella!, Me han preguntado si tu padre está en una crisis financiera que tú tienes que trabajar. — exclamó mortificada.

— ¡Para lo que me importa la opinión de esa viejas metiches!, ¡Ellas en su vida han hecho algo por sí mismas!, solo les interesa gastar los millones de sus maridos, y lo más probable es que como ellas se casaron por interés también les hagan lo mismo a sus hijos, y tú… ¡Tú no vas a hacer eso conmigo Renné!.. ¡Yo no voy a ser como tú! — caí en el suelo llorando, mientras oí a mi madre suspirar y luego colgar el teléfono, no quería decirle esas cosas, no es que no las pensara pero no quería decirle eso, no por teléfono al menos.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos y sollocé más fuerte, mi madre y yo nunca podríamos llegar a ser amigas, ella me odia porque lo que puedo llegar a ser y yo... yo no la odio pero si odio que ella jamás me va a querer con todos y mis defectos.

Digo, nadie es perfecto, ni ella ni yo pero ¿no era su deber como madre el aceptarme tal y como soy?

Charlie no me hizo gran problema por querer trabajar en la escuela pero para Renné no es más que seguirla avergonzando como lo hado desde que nací, sus palabras, no las mías.

No sé en qué momento me dormí pero cuando desperté me dolía todo el cuerpo, me levante con gran esfuerzo y me tome un par de aspirinas, porque el dolor de cabeza iba a matarme.

A eso de las diez de la noche del domingo, después de haberme dado una ducha y ponerme el pijama, recibí una llamada de mi padre, dudé en contestarle pero él no me había hecho nada.

—Hola pa... — le dije.

—Bella, ¿Crees que podamos hacer una videollamada? — preguntó.

—Sí, claro, déjame traer mi compu— le dije, le colgué y me levante de la cama para traerla, encendí la lámpara que estaba en mi mesita de noche.

Lo llamé y me contestó de inmediato.

Me fije que no estaba en su habitación ni en su despacho.

— ¿Dónde estás pa?

—En un hotel Bella, la situación con tu madre cada vez va peor— dije suspirando mientras se metía un cigarro a la boca.

—Creí que ya no fumabas— le dije, es más no recuerdo haberlo visto con un cigarro desde los dieciséis.

—Lo necesitaba, es más creo que últimamente lo necesito mucho. — respondió cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento pa, esto es culpa mía…. Creo que es mejor si dejo mi trabajo, no quiero causarte más problemas con mi mamá— le dije, y era verdad, puede que no deje mi trabajo por ella pero si por el bien de mi papá.

—De ninguna manera Bella, no le digas a tu madre de esto pero, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de que no seas como Renné, no me malentiendas amo a tu madre, pero me alegra saber que tú no quieres vivir dependiendo de nadie, ni siquiera de mi, pero también debes entender que a tu madre la criaron para ser…

—Una esposa florero— le dije sonriendo.

—Si, una esposa florero— se carcajeo al decirlo, al menos ya no se veía tan abatido como antes. —Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, tanto como si quieres trabajar en una de mis empresas o en es pequeña escuela.

—Gracias papi, eres el mejor— le dije.

—Ahora duerme que mucha falta te hace.

—Adiós pa…— le dije.

—Adiós Bella— contestó, cerré la laptop y me acosté a dormir.

Mañana sería un buen día, tenía que serlo.


End file.
